


Three♤of♡a♧Kind

by gemctf2



Series: Wizards and Witches [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Character Study, Coming of Age, Complicated Relationships, Double Agents, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gangs, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Modern Era, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Mystery, Not Future Canon Compliant, Original Character-centric, Original Mythology, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Psychic Abilities, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, School, Unknown Loyalties, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: It is the year 2022, the longest peace that has ever existed in the wizarding community may look great to many but these years, pure blood families have been losing supporters and most of them had died out during the past years. The days were there is no blood discrimination and dark magic being used for good has been achieved and now the ghosts can rest well.Except when that peace is interrupted by three uninvited guest





	1. Letter from Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Coming of Age means Childhood to Adulthood in this case
> 
> Triggering content is not the main theme but do heed tags, warnings will be placed in chaoter titles
> 
> Major Original Characters means all Original Characters with maybe canon character cameos here and there, some canon main side characters will be still there as per canon related tag
> 
> ♧ - Iona Strike, a Hufflepuff, a kind, hardworking and optimistic girl, she is talkative, brave and selfless, always love to try new things, values loyalty above anything and never backs down from a challenge, she is very stubborn and seldom gets angry or sad over anything. She has smooth brown hair tied in a high chin length ponytail and brown eyes.
> 
> ♡ - Selina Silverwing, a Slytherin, a resourceful, cunning, ambitious, stubborn and surprisingly loyal, she can be selfish but when it comes to life and death, she is willing to use her sly tongue to save her friends... well sort of. She is a black, smooth wavy chest length hair girl with black eyes.
> 
> ♤ - Ace Nightingale, a Ravenclaw, a quiet, intelligent, quick-witted, wise, a loner and a mysterious figure in the hallways or classrooms, many people either feared or are annoyed by him, except for these two who can't seem to leave him alone. He is a yellow chin length hair boy with blue eyes.

Iona lives in quite a poor family, having as many as 10 siblings and only her father is working as a shop owner most of his pay went to her elder brother, her mother is a powerful but not so famous witch, she stays at home and is a power house. Only her eldest brother was invited to Hogwarts 7 years ago and Iona is the 7th child of the family.

While her elder brother is in Hogwarts, preparing for graduation, Iona is taking care of her crying baby twin sisters and her 7 year old brother, her mother was out when a letter arrived through the window and landed onto a fresh set of diapers.

"Bad owl! Who said that you could-" she teases as she picks it up only to recognize the envelope. Three of her noisy younger siblings stops to look at it in awe too only for Iona to snap out of it.

"Hey!" She chuckles, her baby sister squeals while her brother quickly runs upstairs where he should have been minutes ago. She quickly changes the napkins and opens the letter, reading it contents.

"OhmygodI'mamagicalpersonthing," she mutters and have no choice but to wait for her mum to get back because unlike changing napkins or bottles, she wasn't taught what to do about this...

* * *

"Son of a- Selina! Selina! You kind of want to see this!" Selina's father exclaims from below, she ignores him and continues playing her virtual reality console. As a female warrior in-game, she starts punching people only for the game to pause. She frowns and looks at where the door should be.

She takes off the headset and looks at her father, standing at the doorway with a few letters. He tosses one to her and she opens it.

"So, looks like mom was right," he mutters in resignment. Selina glares at it," yeah, I'm not going," she grumbles and tosses it aside.

"But think of all the possibilities!" He exclaims as Selina grabs her phone to check the messages she missed." Your mom would be so proud," he sighs, Selina hesitates, she can see her father's cheeky grin without even looking at him.

She rolls her eyes," urgh fine," she grabs the letter and scans the list of things she needs. Her father pump his fists and goes downstairs," dad! Dad!" He exclaims, she frowns at the letter as if she never hold one in her entire life.

* * *

Ace looks at the night sky on a balcony of a fancy mansion, on top of a hill, looking over a small town and a lot of greenery. He seem to be reminiscing about something, he easily catches a letter that falls onto his side, not all that surprised and tears open the envelope. At the sight of the first word, he puts it back and continues to stare for a little while longer.

As if talking or saying goodbye to the stars above the mansion, Ace goes into his room and puts the letter into a bag, already prepped for Hogwarts. He looks out of the window and towards the lights illuminating the town.

He'll have plenty of time to say goodbye to them, because he'll least likely return unless one of his family members come back from work, which would be highly unlikely.

The next day, he meets up with his friends in the park and told them of the letter...in open space. His friends congratulates him and reveals that they also have to go to their own wizarding schools soon.

"So, Hogwarts huh," Ace's best friend, Ben, who is only about 2 years older than he is." Should I go to a different school? Maybe Durmstrang, like you," he replies. Ben shakes his head," trust me when I say that you don't belong there," he teases.

Most of his friends thought he was emo and scary, well they never met 'innocent looking' Ben. He was going to miss the times they spent together.

"Hey, we can still contact each other now can't we?" he asks as if reading his mind and another 'mind reader' came at the form of an owl." Percy here can help bring messages, if not we can always use a shortcut," he grins, Ace smiles back." You do have a wand do you?" he asks, Ace nods," my mom gave it to be before leaving," he replies.

"Good, it'll be easier to use your wand to send messages," Ben replies. Ace nods and scratches the chin of Percy, Ben looks at him in some sort of consolation.


	2. To Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On 1st September, 2022
> 
> A train leaves for Hogwarts, unbeknownst to the peaceful and slightly boring modern times where most kids that go to Hogwarts are mostly Hufflepuffs and very sweet, this generation however, might be a lot different.

Iona frowns at the train station, not exactly knowing what to do, she looks around, hoping to find someone who knows where the hell is platform nine and three quarters is. She had been standing there for a while, she had forced her mother who didn't exactly go to Hogwarts in her youth and her other siblings to leave when they insisted on waiting with her.

Their goodbye was a dragged out one which Iona didn't mind, her brother is supposed to help but for some reason he isn't here... she didn't panic either but it was 10:57 a.m. and she probably should.

At the last minute, someone taps her on the shoulder.

"You're going to be late," a boy in a hat, sunglasses and coat replies, he had to be the same age as she is despite the rather adult looking outfit." S-sorry but do you know where is platform nine and three quarters?" She asks trying to smile but Ace can tell that she is very upset. He pauses a while before gesturing to the wall between ten and nine.

"Just go through there," he replies." U-um..." Iona stammers, not believing what he just said. He walks through the wall, showing her that is was safe, Iona gulps and follows suit, she got sucked through anyway because they are left a few seconds.

Iona cautiously opens her eyes, not remembering closing them in the first place and gapes at being in tact more than anything.

"Let me help you," Ace replies, before Iona can protest, Ace carries her bags," hurry or you'll miss it," he replies, Iona shakes her head to clear her mind and quickly boards it with him." W-wait what about the ticket? The custom? Wha-" Iona bombed Ace with a lot of questions.

"It is just for informational purposes, they already checked when you went through the barrier, if you missed this train you'll have to wait next year, if you forget something, too bad, you will have to wait for the holidays or the next year," Ace replies smoothly as he finds an empty cabin.

"And no, you're not dead and are still alive," Ace replies," I can pinch you if you want," he adds casually," What?! No! I mean- I- nevermind," Iona replies sheepishly," thanks," she beams.

"Don't mention it," he replies and takes out a book from his backpack. It made her puzzled, because she had two bags and a whole heavy baggage and from the size of his bag, he could maybe fit only a few snacks and well... a book.

Which made her even more puzzled because most kids her age have phones or consoles, then again, who wears a fedora anymore?

"So, are you here with someone else?" she asks, Ace didn't move from his book," no," he simply replies." Oh, I'm Iona," she beams, Ace glances at her as if expecting a handshake before looking back to his book," Ace," he replies.

"Woah, that's a cool name," Iona beams," Thanks," Ace replies plainly, Iona sweat drops,  _a guy with a few words huh_ she thinks. She sighs and looks out the window, outside, an announcement saying that the train will be moving can be heard in the background.

"This train is rather old fashioned huh," Iona chuckles," they never bother to change it," Ace agrees. A cart of snacks is pushed towards their cabin which Iona takes a few tidbits, while Ace only gets a bottle of water. She gestures an open potato chip bag towards Ace who politely shook his head.

"I knew it!" a boy exclaims, shaking Iona out of her nap." Wah?" she asks," Harley Nightingale, never thought I'd see you again so soon," a golden hair boy with brown eyes grins, he is already in uniform." It's Ace now," he replies.

"Oh right, like a code name," he grins, Ace sighs in exasperation," I never thought you'd be here Oscar," he replies." I know, shocking right? Turns out my aunt and grandma were witches, who knew?" he grins. Ace rolls his eyes and continues with his book." Don't take offense to his silence miss, he is like a vampire emo kind of guy," Oscar teases, nudging Iona.

Ace looks at him, not amused.

"And I'm leaving," he grins," Good luck," he replies to Iona before leaving, Ace would have chucked his book but he rather want to finish it before arriving at the school. Ace grins at the exchange, he was surprisingly tolerant. She looks out of the train and looks at the sights in awe as it passes by a town by the setting sun.

Ace's eyes reflects the water's reflection as he looks along with her at the beautiful view.

* * *

They arrived at the station right off the river bank.

"First years?" A white haired Hagrid asks, the person at the front nods," this way," he gestures to the boats. Ace and Iona is at the very back only one or two students in front of them." Woah, that is a lot of people," Iona says in awe." Not really," Ace adds softly, Iona caught that and looks at him questioningly but he didn't turn to her.

When they were all on the boat, Iona caught Ace staring at the lake longingly. Obviously something personal, making Iona uncomfortable, so she looks away and into the fog. She realizes that the boats are moving on their own and without any wind either. She swallows nervously and clutches to her bags.

They reached the shore pretty quickly and the students looks at the school in awe, all except a few, including Ace and Selina. Hagrid ushers the students into the school as carriages filled the road.

Ace notice skeleton pegasus looking creatures pulling them, he schooled his expression in order not to reveal anything as he moved Iona back to the group as she gapes at almost everything.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," a brown medium fade hair man with brown eyes replies to the students, in a suit rather than in a robe much to the relief and slight surprise of the students." I am Professor Skylen, the deputy headmaster, we'll be going to the feast held annually for the start-of-the-year," he replies.

Iona never saw a castle before so was left gaping and looking at everything, Selina even looked up from her phone to look around, Ace scans the room as if analyzing it.

"We shall wait here for everyone else to get ready," Professor Skylen replies.

Meanwhile, a professor with a witch hat walks towards the grand hall, blonde hair hastily combed back as she struggles to put on her belt with her wand. Every teaching staff is there except for Mr Skylen of course, she quickly grabs her seat next to Professor Cador, a vampire, of Muggle studies and Professor Greenwich of Defense against the dark arts, both well-known for being private and strict teachers.

 _That's what I get for being late_ she sighs and tugs her hat lower as Professor Cador glances at her in annoyance, she also knows that he doesn't like students being late, staffs aren't spared from that motion it would seem.

"Late again I see Professor Clarus," Professor Greenwich replies to Marselle Clarus who smiles sheepishly at her." You know what I heard," Professor Kyre replies to another Professor which Clarus recognize as Professor McGonagall, the nephew of the current headmistress and also the transfiguration professor," I heard that a student here is the son of a criminal," he replies.

"Please do not talk about that on the table," Headmistress McGonagall replies sternly, Kyre immediately shuts his mouth. But that earned the interest of most of the professor, because it has been a while since there was a Slytherin, at the table only a few students sat there, a male red head with green eyes, standing among the rest.

Another table with very little students is Ravenclaw who has only two students, both females, one in her 5th year, black hair with blue highlights on her right fringe and black eyes who looks awfully shy and looks at the windows out of the great hall while the other, a 6th year, with black short hair and a long right fringe covering her grey eyes is reading a book. Griffindor at least had a few more and the tables are half filled but Hufflepuff is an overcrowded house, a few had to seat at Slytherin's table.

Outside, the first years are getting a little restless.

"You will be sorted into your houses before joining the feast," Iona hears Professor Skylen reply to a student." Houses?" Iona asks, Ace doesn't look up from his book and answers," There are four houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff," he explains," Oh... I heard about Slytherin, my brother used to be in that place," she replies.

"I highly doubt that you'll get what your brother did," Ace remarks," what does that mean?" she huffs." The houses are sorted through personality," he explains," what qualities you have and show or think about the most," he adds.

"Oh... which house do you think I'd be in?" she asks. Ace shrugs," Hufflepuff probably, a lot of students are from that house these days," he replies. Iona pouts," are you saying I'm of the majority?" she asks, that means she isn't so special now is she? Ace's lips twitch, of course she'd believe everything he says but he found himself saying the truth and the most probable of all things," being in the minority or special isn't so great," he replies, closing his book and pocketing it.

Iona is about to protest when the door to the great hall creak open.

"I hope we at least get one, next year Ravenclaw won't be the only one left out," Professor McGonagall mutter.

Headmistress McGonagall stands up and clears her throat, prompting everyone to be silent and look at her.

"The sorting ceremony will now begin!"

The first years are then ushered into the great hall, what caught the eye of the first years are mostly the teachers or the ceiling, but Ace was more interested in the houses, noting the asymmetry.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts," Headmistress McGonagall replies as the first years gathers at the front. Everyone seem nervous or confuse except for Ace and Iona who already knew it was going to happen, which earn the surprise of Professor Clarus and a few other professors.

Headmistress McGonagall nods to Professor Skylen who nods back.

"When I call your name, please take a seat here," he gestures to the stool as he uses his wand to help him hold the list of students and on his other hand, is a hat," and I will place the sorting hat on your head, you'll be sorted into your houses," he replies and started calling people up.

Ace looks around, recognizing one of the professors, he didn't give anything away but it seemed that Oscar remembered that one Halloween party.

"Hey, isn't that your Uncle?" Oscar asks with laughter evident in his tone, Iona caught that and looks at where they are looking at." Mind your own business," Ace grumbles as Professor Nightingale notices his nephew and smiles at him. He returns it but focused back on the deputy headmaster.

"Iona Strike," he announces, Iona sighs and walks up, Ace noted that all the students before her was sorted in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, he notice the Slytherin and Ravenclaws minding their own business rather than watching the sorting ceremony." Hm... this is a tricky one..." the sorting hat mutters, Iona blinks and looks up questioningly," you have courage of a Gryffindor but..." he hums.

Iona thinks about what Ace said,  _qualities you show the most_ Iona thinks of her siblings.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat immediately exclaims, the Hufflepuff table cheers as Iona smiles and joins them a little shyly and hesitantly.

"Oscar Smith," Professor Skylen replies, Headmistress McGonagall seem a little interested in this student, so is Hagrid, the rest being relatively new staffs.

The sorting hat was placed onto his head," Hufflepuff!" he exclaims, Oscar grins and happily joins the table," hey you're that girl that sat with Ace right?" he asks, Iona nods he grins and seats beside her after shaking the hand of a few seniors.

It took a few more students, mostly Hufflepuffs now, some had to seat at the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall sighs in disappointment as the first years get sorted, one of them got into Ravenclaw, a black hair boy with blue eyes called Eric Prilline who almost went to Hufflepuff too, another got into Gryffindor, a silver hair boy with amber eyes called Ethan Steelfield.

"Selina Silverwing," Professor Skylen calls, Selina sighs and pockets her phone before stepping up and plopping down onto the stool." I know I know, I'll try to make this quick," the sorting hat chuckles as Selina thinks of all the insult in the world, of course it can read minds.

"urgh, Slytherin it is," he replies, offended, but Professor McGonagall was elated, so was the other Slytherin students and the other houses too, the professors were looking at each other, some in worry and some in relief. Selina just wanted to sit, after waving at her house mates and shaking hands with just one, she just sits at the very back of the group.

"Maron-" Ace wonders what order are the names in when he realize that he was last, Professor Nightingale smiles at him encouragingly, though he didn't need any, he appreciate the gesture anyway.

"Finally, Harley Nightingale," Professor Skylen puts away the list as he steps forth and sits down as the hat settles on his head.

"My, its been a while since I've had trouble with this," the sorting hat muses," the confidence of a Gryffindor, the dedication of a Hufflepuff and Ambition..." the sorting hat mutters, Professor McGonagall looks fairly interested, so do Professor Nightingale, Skylen, Cador and Clarus, especially her.

 _Stars_ the sorting hat seem surprise at the simplicity and calmness of his mind and that singular word... it as if, Ace's expectant glance confirmed it," u-um... Ravenclaw it is," he replies but doesn't seem too sure of himself.

Professor Skylen raises an eyebrow, Ace narrows his eyes," Ravenclaw!" he repeats, more sure now.

Ace hops down from the stool and takes a place on the Ravenclaw table, shaking the hand of the shy one, and really the other just raises her hand before continuing her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any plot holes, if there is any do let me know
> 
> I am pretty new to the Potter fandom when I wrote this, having only know the outside of Harry Potter and watched only the fantastic beasts movie
> 
> I will do some research but I may miss things  
> So bare with me for that


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◇ - Oscar Corbin Smith, a Hufflepuff, a patient, optimistic and generous boy, he brushes off every insult or scary thought or incident with a joke or a nervous laughter, a curious and a loyal friend. A golden fluffy hair boy with brown eyes, reminds you of something eh?
> 
> ☆ - Ethan Steelfield, a Gryffindor, he lets his actions speak rather than his words, a brave heart and noble boy, he dreams of becoming a hero and inspiration like those who came before their time. A silver haired boy with amber eyes, who knows whether that is real or just color? Blinding I'd say
> 
> ≈ - Eric Prilline, a Ravenclaw, an intelligent, nerdish and most of the time lost in thought, he is like a cloud, soft, relax and drifting easily through classes, a kind and curious soul he has. A black soft hair boy with the sky for his eyes.

During their first day in school, say it was eventful, Ravenclaw joining Hufflepuff for lesson while Slytherin with Gryffindors are together, during their first period, three houses were doing flying for their first period.

Most previous students already knew the basics or some knowledge of magic before even arriving to school, Professor Clarus panics as Iona's broom starts going haywire, abruptly flies off and shoots her into a tree, while Selina is just on her broom, moving forward like a turtle, a few other student is either on the ground or stuck in the sky. Ace and a few Gryffindors are the only ones that are looking at them, most of them sheepishly, they seem to be the only ones successful.

Professor Clarus isn't the only one with problems...

"No! Not too much!" The lab explodes but not in a dangerous way, more like foam being everywhere, Ace waves his wand," Protego!" Those who are lucky hid behind his shield as Professor Kyre waves his wand to clean up the mess." Revelio," Ace replies, waving his wand and revealing Selina and a few other students who manage to get their invisibility potion right.

"Sorry," a girl from Hufflepuff replies, knowing that a Hufflehuff wouldn't mean it, Professor Kyre pats the back of the student," It's alright, now go on for your next lesson," he gestures and waves the students out.

"Wait," he calls for Ace who always leaves the classroom last.

"Where did you learn to cast that?" he asks, Ace shrugs," Library," he explains, the Professor doesn't believe him but he lets him go.

"Urgh, it's no use, I can't do it," Iona whines, Oscar chuckles," you'll get the hang of it eventually, it's just the first day," he adds.

"I'd expect more famous people to be here in what is supposed to be the best wizarding school in the world," someone says, earning the attention of Iona and Selina," yeah, it's never the same without the headmaster Dumbledore or dark wizards," another reply.

Ace caught them saying that but didn't react as he finishes his food and leaves for the next lesson.

"Hello we never talked during class, my name is Iona," she beams to Eric," yeah... hi," he replies as if just woken, he looks at Ace," um... I'm Eric I guess, this is Ace," he gestures." Yeah, we met in the train," she beams, Ace says nothing and doesn't even look at her. Eric smiles sheepishly and joins Iona in chatting with the other Hufflepuffs who are all generally soft spoken and friendly.

"Alright alright, back to yer seats," Professor Nightingale is a middle aged man with brown hair and brown eyes he looks nothing like Ace except for their color." I am Professor Charles Nightingale and I will be your transfiguration professor for the next five years," he looks at Ace knowingly, he pretend not to notice that as he conducts the class.

That lesson was uneventful, only Eric, Ethan and Ace are able to change their mice into a matchbox and back into mice again.

Herbology was at least more peaceful... though it's probably because most of the students are half asleep while only a few dedicated students writes down notes, Ace frowns when Iona snores next to him," 10 points deducted from Hufflepuff!" Professor Ashthorn, a bald hair wizard with a thick curly beard though no one really knows what he is famous for or ever heard of his family really.

"Urgh I'm tired," Iona groans onto the bed she had slept in last night, but not as tired as she was yesterday when literally the whole house came to greet her and the newcomers. The prefect also organized some games to play, overall it was overwhelming but appreciated nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Selina had a more calmer welcoming session, given time to rest with the others. She is still peeved that she cannot use her phone here because of the lack of reception but she could at least play a few offline games to pass the time, completely ignoring her homework.

Ace seem to look out of the window a lot, Eric didn't question him and minded his own business after a comfortable exchange of 'good evenings'.

"You slept during the last lesson," one of the girl chuckles, Iona smiles sheepishly and lies onto her back, she is in a pink and white striped knee length shirt and shorts, she didn't know it'll be that hard to learn magic, she don't even know if she had an affinity for it.

She dwells on it for a little while but went to sleep anyway.

"So, I heard that Slytherins uses to be a house filled with bad people," Selina says to her senior, Lisa Miller who shares a room with two other Slytherin girls but they haven't bunk in yet." Nah, that was the past, they even accept muggle-borns now," Lisa replies.

"Muggle-borns are wizards or witches that are born with two human parent right?" She asks. Lisa eyes widen in realization before relaxing," Yeah..." she mutters. Selina frowns, she knows that her mother and her parents before her were witches and wizards but her mother barely talks to her anymore.

She couldn't sleep that night, for the first time in a few weeks did her mind churn for a plan to be a great witch to shove it into her mother's face. Maybe then she'll tell her what she is so busy about.

"I heard that two of the Ravenclaws this year are pure-bloods," Professor Kyre whispers, Professor McGonagall raises an eyebrow," where are you hearing all these things?" He asks.

"Get with the trend Darwin," Rafeal snorts," rumors spread easily with social media," he waves." But phones do not work here?" Darwin asks, Rafeal looks at him with the  _are you serious?_ look." Apparently you haven't used Penitus," he snorts, he carelessly takes out his phone and starts showing Darwin the mechanics his son graciously introduced him to.

* * *

The weeks passes by, Iona still stumbling in class, Selina a bit more attentive now while Ace is mostly daydreaming in class despite seemingly ahead of everyone.

Astronomy has to be Ace's favourite, Selina rather likes the potions lesson and the professor, Iona sucks at everything but loves defense against the dark arts and its cool creatures.

Iona tried to find Ace a few times but somehow he manages to avoid her all around.

"What are you doing?" Oscar asks in amusement," Ace is ignoring me," she pouts," he ignores everyone," Oscar snorts." Forget about it, if you're just in for his looks, you'll need to grow up before you go into that side of life," Oscar snorts.

"That's-" Iona blushes," that's not what I meant! He was so nice to me during the first day! I just wanted to be friends," she pouts. Oscar chuckles," I was joking," he adds," he never likes being around people, if he helped you, it means that... well..." he frowns as if trying to find the right words." That I really need it?" She asks, Oscar snaps his fingers in agreement," that's what you said, not me," he raises his hands up in surrender.

Iona groans for what must be the tenth time this week.

* * *

"Come on, now he's not here either," she grumbles and plops down onto the Slytherin table in the great hall.

"You looked troubled," Selina muses as she gulps down the last of her juice.

"Yeah, someone is ignoring me, I don't know if I've done something wrong or not," Iona sighs noticing the uniform the girl is wearing," oh, sorry, we haven't introduced, I'm Iona," she beams.

"Oh, if I remember clearly, you're a Hufflepuff right?" she asks, Iona nods," I'm Selina," she replies casually," so who is ignoring you?" she asks.

"A guy name Ace in Ravenclaw," she sighs." Is he a senior?" Selina asks," No, he's name is actually Harley, don't know why he wants to be called Ace though," Iona mutters. Selina snorts, Iona raises an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Sorry, I just realise that heroes give themselves those kinds of names, but I heard that only great wizards or witches gives themselves those names," Selina replies.

"Mm he doesn't seem like a guy that would show off," Iona replies." You can't read a person just from first impressions or their appearance," Selina replies, surprisingly insightful.

"He can't hide from you forever," Selina adds after Iona pouts like a puppy." Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff has classes together right?" she asks," yeah but he keeps disappearing," she grumbles.

"He does?" Selina asks," Yeah," Iona sighs grabbing an apple," whenever I leave the classroom, he is not there," she adds." Leave? Did you try going out last?" she asks," who wants to go out last?!" she exclaims with a mouth full of apples.

Selina would face palm if it was appropriate at all.

* * *

Iona tries sticking around after defense against the dark arts lesson, at least Professor Greenwich doesn't occasionally threaten them with blood sucking.

"Look, I know you're more interested in studying than anyone else but other than house points, I cannot give you advance lessons, it's too dangerous," she replies.

Ace nods and steps aside to let Professor Greenwich leave the classroom, hoping he'd not do anything stupid, she glances at him before leaving the classroom, not sparing a glance at Iona.

"Hey," Iona beams, Ace smiles at her," hello," he walks out of the classroom with her," so, what are you up to?" she asks.

"Nothing really, just heading to the library," he replies," whaat? that is so boring, don't you ever go out?" Iona complains." Well what I do in my free time is none of your business is it not?" he asks as he continues walking, Iona following suit.

"So, is it alright if I follow you?" Iona asks," you're already doing that," he chuckles, Iona grins," oh yeah," she giggles. People are giving them looks but Ace didn't seem to notice or mind, while Iona just wants to be in the library now.

Iona follows him into the library and does nothing but look around, trying to find anything she recognizes or fictional books. Meanwhile, Ace is grabbing reference books and some other books, he picked a few and hands it to Iona.

She looks confused until she notice that both books are fictional, she grins and joins him.

"Say, why didn't you talk to me as much as you did during the first day?" Iona asks, Ace seems a little surprise at the question... but then again... a Hufflepuff wouldn't think about that either.

"What do you know of the houses?" Ace asks, Iona shrugs," I can guess what each house represents and I know of the house points, what else am I suppose to know?" she asks.

"The trend," Ace says simply," The houses sees each other as rivals, most of them tend to be competitive, despite their size, Slytherin and Ravenclaw has always been against Gryffindor, I don't know about Hufflepuffs but they are pretty split," he explains.

"Oh... rivalry huh... I never thought of that," Iona replies sheepishly, Ace smiles knowingly," I thought you'd say that, but I only helped you because the magical world is on a decline," Ace replies, expression filled with something... like irony, Iona notice, she isn't the only one, Professor Clarus looks at the two from the second floor.

"I was just doing them a favor," he adds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iona's wand: Rowan wood, Unicorn hair core, 10 3/4 length, Hard Flexibility  
> (She was given the wand by her brother who had came home with her late birthday present)
> 
> Selina's wand: Walunt Wood, Phoenix Feathers, 8 inches, Supple Flexibility  
> (Chose her during her shopping trip, the one time she wasn't using her phone)
> 
> Ace's wand: Vine Wood, Dragon Heartstring Core, 11 1/2 length, Surprisingly swishy  
> (Made by the family's personal wandmaker)
> 
> Oscar's wand: Rowan Wood, Unicorn Hair Core, 12 inches, Unbending Flexibility  
> (Bought from his town's local wand maker after several minutes of gaping in disbelief)
> 
> Ethan's wand: Hornbeam, Aries Heartstring Core, 13 inches, Reasonably Supple  
> (His mother's wand, made by a legendary wand maker)
> 
> Eric's wand: Cherry Wood, Unicorn Hair Core, 11 inches, Swishy  
> (Imported from Japan, very expensive)

Ace quickly pockets a note as Professor Clarus approaches the ones that flunk their flying lesson last week." Now, remember what I taught you last week," she replies.

"Now try to kick off, remember to straighten your back," she replies, Iona does just that and the broom carries her up into the sky." Yes! I've done it!" Iona exclaims in glee, Professor Clarus panics as the broom sways dangerously," Alright Ms Strike, lean in to descend!" she exclaims.

"Alarte Ascendare," the broom shoots up into the sky instead of descending, Iona squeaks and Professor Clarus panics and grabs her broom to chase after her only to be cut by a flash of blue.

"Finite Incantatem!" Ace exclaims, Iona's broom and herself stop ascending but they didn't stay there either as both started falling, she didn't scream but seem a little pale until a hand grabs hers and pulls her up onto a functioning broom.

"Protego!" Ace exclaims as the broom breaks onto his barrier he made around a few students standing underneath it. Iona looks at Eric in surprise and relief.

"You alright?" he asks as his broom descends at a more safer speed." Thanks," she breathes heavily." Do you know what happened?" he asks, Iona shakes her head as she shakily places her feet on solid ground.

Ace hears snickering but didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Selina looks at her peers, conflicted, she decided to just leave them as they curse the Ravenclaws but still felt satisfied to leave them alone.

"Points awarded to Ravenclaw," Professor Clarus squeaks and quickly checks if Iona is okay. Ace and Eric smiles at each other.

The same thing happened during Charms lesson.

"Lumos!" Iona's wand lights up a tiny bit which is more than what her classmates can do but of course, Ace and Eric are already making Christmas lights with them.

But that didn't bother her, in fact she hangs out with Eric and Ace more during the week and sometimes drags along Oscar. Ace seems annoyed most of the time with his presence but didn't ask him to leave and Oscar even knows that he would if he wanted to.

"So, you know any magical phone spell?" he asks, Iona tilts her head, more because she doesn't have a phone more than anything." Not really, Professor Falloneson won't let me experiment," Eric pouts, rolling the wand in his hands as he waves it at a can, only for nothing to come out.

"Eric! No experimenting in the park!" Professor Falloneson exclaims from the third floor, Eric shrugs," See?" he asks as he grabs the can, blocking the view from the school building, he pokes the can, it squeaks and scampers away.

"Mm the properties are there but looks like the appearance needs work," Ace muses not looking up from his book he is reading underneath a tree." Yeah I can see that genius," Eric snorts and pockets his wand.

"Owls are a good way to communicate, so long as you give it enough treats," Eric shrugs," where do you even get owls?" Iona asks," Hogsmeade is the only place we can go to during the weekends unless you want to wait till term ends, besides, they allow you to go home for that one," Eric explains.

"How do you guys even know this?" Oscar asks." We are wizard-borns," Eric replies with pride," there is nothing to be proud of that," Ace replies softly." Why not?" Iona asks, Ace glances at her as if double checking that it was her that asked that," it sounds cool," she pouts. Ace eyes lingers on her before going back to his book," we wizard-borns have to suppress our magic for a long time, especially those with powerful blood, it's torture," he explains.

Eric's expression remain carefully neutral, Professor Clarus backs up, back to the hallway she just came from. Iona fidgets, she didn't see it that way, Ace smiles.

"It's fine, I'm not talking about me by the way, though I should be born with huge magical potential," Ace replies, Oscar's mouth open a little, certainly not expecting Ace to open up," I didn't," he sighs," I think of it as being lucky though, not needing to suppress my powers and going to Hogwarts with a clear mind," he adds. Eric nods in agreement, Iona looks half asleep, while Oscar seems thoughtful.

With a wave of a wand, water pours down onto Iona's head.

* * *

"Oh! I don't have enough!" Iona exclaims, during the weekends, Oscar and Eric offers to accompany Iona to the shop before spending their weekends doing whatever they want to in Hogsmeade." Here," Eric helps Iona pay for the Grey Owl which she wants to name Silva.

"No no no I can't do that, I'll just wait for school term to end," she replies, Eric pushes the money towards the shop owner," I insist, you can pay me after the holidays," he smiles, Oscar meanwhile is looking at the kittens.

"You didn't really have to," Iona sighs as the store owner cashes the money." I can tell that this grey owl is eager," Eric replies, scratching the owl through the cage." You'll become great friends," he smiles, Iona's expression lit up at the idea of the owl understanding her, of course it would, it's a magical owl.

"I wanna buy one too, what about you Eric?" Oscar asks holding a white cat, Eric shakes his head," I've already got a magical pet," he replies." What is it?" Oscar asks in curiousity as he pays for the cat, the shop owner seems interested too.

"I can show you," Eric grins. They walk towards the edge of town, a fenced cliff looking over what seems to be the ocean. Iona stands a little further away from the ledge, so did Oscar, Eric waves his wand into circle and the water from the ocean follows him. Iona looks at it in awe as it forms into a bubble, like a hypnotizing spiral and then it expands into a big bubble and inside, there is what one would call, a giant fish horse.

"Woah," Iona gapes in awe as Eric brings the bubble closer to the ground." Meet Marina," Eric grins," Marina, this is Iona and Oscar," he replies. The hippocampus tilted its head and sniffs at their direction, she seems to be staring at Oscar more, he also felt a little driven towards her." What is she?" Iona asks in a daze.

"She's a Hippocampus," Eric grins knowingly, he was gaping at her when he first saw her too." She saved me you know," he replies as he put his hand into the bubble of water to pat Marina. His hand stops at her neck." Marina..." Eric frowns," what did I tell you about shallow waters?" He asks, she just nuzzles his hand.

"What's wrong?" Oscar asks, now beside Eric, near to the water. Eric shifts his hand back to her neck and hover over where he had stopped, when he moved his hand, a scar can be seen. Iona looks at it in surprise," must be a hook," he mutters and takes out his wand.

"We can't use our magic outside of school," Oscar reminds, Eric raises an eyebrow as his wand hovers over the scar, fading away and then pockets it." Sometimes you need to break the rules a little, besides," he gestures to the bubble," I already did and it's not like anybody will be here, unless well, they are feeling suicidal," he shrugs.

"Well with technology who knows?" Oscar asks," ah, but technology doesn't work here now do they?" Eric asks, Iona shrugs, she didn't own a phone at all, Oscar frowns," is it because of the magic?" He asks, Eric chuckles and nods.

Meanwhile, Ace takes a note from Percy and after reading it, nods to the owl and he flies away. Turning around to burn it, only to find the common room packed. He sighs, leaving it in his books only to forget about it later and drying up his hair.

Funny for Eric to also think it was his fault really.

* * *

"So, rust bucket, what else are you up to now?" A first year slytherin called Felix Agmen, a boy with black hair and eyes that looked taller for his age and more fit than any average Slytherin asks." Nothing that concerns you, Felicia," Ethan hisses back," if I see you so much as open your mouth around her, I'll have the whole house on you," Felix growls, Ethan crosses his arms as the Gryffindors behind him narrows their eyes, some tempted to do something brash Selina knows.

She slips away but not before her eyes met Ace's as he walks towards their direction only to turn back again.

"Any idea of what they could be so worked out about?" Ace asks," Felix's sister, she is a first year Hufflepuff, rumors suggest that the Gryffindor guy had a crush on her but Gryffindor and Slytherin have a long history apparently," she explains. Ace snorts, Selina raises her eyebrows at him.

"No they don't," he replies and walks ahead, leaving a baffled Selina behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix Agmen, a Slytherin, mischievous, trouble-maker, courageous and despite his cunning and seemingly selfish personality he can show some protectiveness over his family. Maybe too over protective, he is a boy with Onyx high fade hairstyle and eyes, a little tall, fit and loud to be a Slytherin.
> 
> Crystal Agmen, a Hufflepuff and Felix's dysfunctional twin sister, not her personality, they may look about the same but their personalities are very opposite, timid, rule abiding and reserved, she hardly comes out of her dorm, Iona would know, she is her roommate. A small Onyx short hair and eyes girl.
> 
> Professor Falloneson, the Professor for History of Magic and head librarian, a strict and fierce teacher, he comes from a recently famous family as his brother is an auror and his father head of the investigation team who revealed an smuggling magical creature case. He has been the history teacher for just a few years now. He is a middle age man with brown hair combed to the back with yellow eyes and a goatee.
> 
> Professor Marselle Clarus, a Professor of Hogwart's Flying class, nothing much is known about her, not her family or her achievements but she did study magic in Japan and is a Quidditch champion 3 times, a blonde wavy hair woman who looks pretty young, fringe braided to the left with green eyes, probably the only teacher who wears the witches' hat.
> 
> Professor Malcolm Cador, a Professor of Hogwart's Muggle Studies, a vampire as well known with his students as he is pretty strict and creepy in class, that and using the only classroom having curtains. His family is not known by ear but they do hunt in the dark, plenty of ghost stories to go around. A black spiky hair well-dressed man with red eyes that turn blue under shades and a small stubble.
> 
> Professor Greenwich, the Professor of Hogwart's DADA class and also a teacher at Durmstrang though she doesn't teach Dark Arts, she is pretty aware of its capabilities, coming from an old family of witches and wizards, she is at least recognized by the headmistress hence the position given to her. She has been in the school for more than 10 years already and has a strict yet kind streak, much like the headmistress, a brown fully braided hair stern looking woman with brown eyes.
> 
> Professor Rafeal Kyre, the Professor of Potions and the Head of Hufflepuff, a muggle-born and a Hufflepuff prefect in his youth, he hasn't got a famous streak in the wizarding or even the muggle world but among the professors, he is rather popular with his innocence and optimistic approach to everything, he is probably everyone's favourite teacher. A reddish brown hair man with blue eyes.
> 
> Professor Darwin McGonagall, the Professor of Astronomy and the Head of Slytherin, many Slytherin professors didn't like that someone as klutzy and carefree is given the head position but he is rather resourceful and does not defend himself or his Aunt when they said that it was only because his relationship with the headmistress, a brown hair young man with hazelnut eyes.
> 
> Professor Charles Nightingale is the Professor of Transfiguration and the Head of Gryffindor, not much is known about him, like Ace, his family is very secretive and he may have worked with McGonagall and Skylen of keeping it that way, a rather level-headed person for a Gryffindor, he encourages determination into his students. A brown hair and brown eyes man who looks as charming as Ace.
> 
> Professor Katsurou Skylen is the deputy headmaster, the Professor of Charms and Head of Ravenclaw, he is rather young to be a deputy headmaster but the Headmistress is confident in his abilities, the star student of his generation, he is rather manipulative and he may seem like a lenient teacher only for him to have double agendas but he is a fun teacher for those who actually pay attention, he is a rather modern looking man brown medium fade hair man with brown eyes, clean shaven.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright when you're at year 4, we will be going for a trip," Professor Greenwich replies." It will consists of obstacles but what I'm worried about is your defense hence why I decided that for this lesson, you'll learn the different counters you may need to use during this games," she replies.

Ace perks up, something he didn't look into other than _Protego._ Iona feels a little nervous but at least from the name she can relax a little. But then ravenclaws and slytherins are the ones who are going to have a hard time...

Soon, came halloween in such a short period of time, Iona didn't see Ace at the feast though she was spooked out of her mind, at least the ghosts didn't seem happy about being scared too, she can't look straight at the skeletons while they dance. At least there is candy.

Selina remembers how her father painted her skin into something like a snake, which is ironic really, she thinks as she munches onto the candy a little greedily.

Eric is with his seniors, casually talking to them, Iona sighs, only if she had the courage. Oscar is at least with her, he didn't eat much though he takes the time to admire his own handiwork on the decorations and some of the pumpkins.

Professor Clarus walks up to Ravenclaw tower, the door asking her a riddle, she frowns and walks back down. Inside, Ace looks out of the window as he sits at the ledge, looking at the beautiful view. He narrows his eyes as a nagging voice at the back of his mind told him that this is boring and he should cause some scary incident.

He had the same thoughts before and Oscar knows that it didn't end well... for others anyway. He didn't want to give his mother trouble, so he ignored it and went to bed early.

A few ghosts tried to go into his room for not being present only to find a barrier placed by his wand.

That got him into trouble eventually.

"Would you like to explain yourself?" Professor McGonagall asks, Ace had taken just a split second to scan the room. He could feel eyes on him but he ignores them," explain about what?" He asks innocently.

"You and Eric, you've been making your own spells are you," She adds, Ace smiles," is that a question or a fact?" He asks. She rolls her eyes," I appreciate the enthusiasm and it has been a long time since a student with as much potential as you two, but I sincerely hope that you can participate more in school activities, not only are you skipping ceremonies, you're sneaking out and skipping classes too," she replies, Ace raises his eyebrows at the last part.

"Don't think I don't know, Professor Cador says that your scent was not where you are seen at," she replies, Ace bit his lip, a miscalculation on his part, forgetting he is a vampire." You've been using very complex magic... is someone teaching you?" She asks." No," he replies, it's was the half truth, there was sometimes he needed some help but he isn't admitting to anything.

She studies him for a while, Ace keeps a neutral expression but his eyes doesn't meet hers.

"Well if I find you using the illusion charm to skip class again, I don't be giving you the points and instead give you detention, alright?" She asks, Ace nods, giving her a sorry look and leaves the office, she sighs as the eyes of a portrait follows Ace out.

"Well well well, got into trouble didn't we?" Felix asks. Ace tries to avoid him only to be stopped by hand." You can't hide forever," he replies and steps in front of him." Let me help you, we can be allies," he smiles in a way that Ace knows that it is fake.

"Why? You know that Slytherins and Ravenclaws loves to stick to themselves," Ace replies snarkily, Felix rolls his eyes," who cares about this stupid school and its stupid houses, I'm talking about the future," he replies." When we both graduate, we'll both be great wizards eh? So why don't we form a partnership to achieve even greater deeds?" He asks.

"I'm not the type to take initiative," Ace replies and tries to walk away before Felix follows suit, blocking him again," you don't have to, you can be my adviser," he replies.

"Yeah like I'd believe that, besides, I doubt you'd listen to me," Ace smirks and moves again, Felix trying to block him but he vanishes with a wave of his wand much to the annoyance and surprise of Felix.

* * *

Iona groans and lands onto the grass. She still can't do a simple wand lighting spell, she wonders if somehow the school made a mistake with inviting her here... maybe she should have gone to other magical schools other than what must be the best school in europe.

"Aren't you going to watch the Quidditch try outs?" Oscar asks, peering over her vision." What's the point if we can't join?" She asks," I wanna be surprised when it happens," she adds quickly, Oscar raises an eyebrow but didn't push it.

She sits up and looks around," where is Ace?" She asks. Oscar shrugs," probably in the library or in their rooms, you can't count on them to be outside all the time," Oscar snorts, Eric chuckles at that. Iona sighs in disappointment as a leaf lands onto her head.

Oscar smiles and picks it up for her.

"Well shall we go to the classroom early?" Eric asks, Iona looks at his watch and nods, pushing herself off the ground with her wand and book in hand.

"Say I'm surprised to find you here if I were to be honest," Iona teases, Eric pouts dramatically," I'm hurt," he grins," not all Ravenclaws are introverts and emos," he jokes." Well they used to say that Ravenclaws used to be very competitive," Oscar muses.

They stopped when they notice that something was going on in the corridor leading to their classroom. It is practically the only corridor leading to the DADA classroom.

"Oh boy," Eric mutters in exasperation, Ace is there of all places, behind Felix Agmen, facing Ethan Steelfield who looks pissed off." This is not wise," Ace mutters towards Felix," oh now you want to spew wisdom at me huh?" He asks sarcastically.

"I had enough of your friends trying to get me into trouble, you even bribed a prefect," Ethan accuses," why in the world would I ever do that?" Felix asks with mock innocence." She didn't ask for your protection," Ethan hisses." I know that look," Felix narrows his eyes, fingers around his wand, Ace frowns," you'll never return her feelings," he adds," Maybe I should humiliate you in front of these people so she'll lose interest," he grins.

"I'll be doing you a great favor," he shrugs," you won't have to bother tolerating her anymore," he adds. Ace rolls his eyes and attempts to step around them only for Felix to stop him as he casts a spell at Ethan. Ethan dodges it entirely and cast a spell at him.

"Isn't dueling forbidden?" Iona asks, Ace quickly pushes them aside as a spam of Incendio almost burned them.

"Do something!" Oscar urges the two Ravenclaws," like what?" Eric asks," And I thought you two know more spells than we do," Oscar snorts, Ace rolls his eyes," using violence against violence is not the way to stop it, besides do you know how hard it is to memorize these things?" He asks.

Iona watches the duel in worry, Selina is able to see it from her classroom but didn't want to get involved so she just simply looked away and pretend she saw nothing. The commotion attracted a crowd and of course the crowd attracted teachers. Ethan is about to let slip something dangerous, Ace can tell.

"Enough!" A booming loud voice snaps the two groups of students tackling each other to a stop. What they didn't expect was a very tall and big looking dwarf in a teacher's uniform storming towards them." 100 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!" He exclaims.

"And a week's detention for the both of you," he points at Felix and Ethan, much to their horror." You can't be serious! He started it!" Ethan exclaims," funny how fast you've turned as soon as the discipline master is here," Felix sneers.

"Who is that?" Iona asks," that's professor Greyhood, he doesn't teach here, mostly helps with broken property or extensions of the school," Eric replies." I've heard about him from my seniors," he shrugs when Oscar gave him a look.

"Alright back to class, show's over," he claps and students scuffles away, including Iona and the others. Oscar has been glancing at him at times, it's no surprise after all, he had just stand on the side of a Slytherin despite his words. But Ace didn't feel the need to tell him, so he concentrated on the lesson ahead.

During charms class, Iona finally makes a fire-making spell without burning the classroom down," Incendio!" she exclaims and the ashtray lights up with a medium flame.

"That's fairly good, Ms Strike, I'm sure with more practice you can do it on the first try," Professor Skylen smiles at her, this encouraged others to try harder, Ace looks at her with a fond smile, Iona grins back. Professor Skylen seem content too,  _it's the fastest progress since that Potter kid_ he thinks as he circles the classroom again.

After that was defense against the dark arts, which they learned the knockback jinx and went to the forbidden forest to defeat a few small creatures, however, what Professor Greenwich didn't know was a student breaking off from the group during lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Richard Greyhood, what one would consider a half giant or a really bulky elf, but it is really a half dwarf, he is the head of discipline and construction of the school, bad with kids, he is just tasked to carry heavy things or execute punishment and usually the Professors or Prefects don't urgue with him


	6. Chapter 6

"This is all your fault!" a boy exclaims down the corridor, Iona and Oscar peeks out from around the corner, just in time for a flash of green and the disappearance of black robes and black hair.

"This batch of first years are very extreme," Professor Cador sighs, Professor Greyhood growls in agreement and both teacher turns away." Are they allowed to do that?" Iona asks," yeah, that's the discipline master  **and** a vampire," Ace reminded as he casually walks ahead of them with Eric who chuckles.

Iona pouts and follows them towards the grand hall for lunch. Oscar started chatting with Eric about their previous class, transfiguration. Iona frowns, she does not understand a single word they are saying and Ace is not meeting her eyes at all, she nibbles at her food in boredom.

"Hey," Selina nudges Iona who perks up immediately," mind if I join you?" Selina asks," not at all," Iona grins without hesitation or consultation from her friends, even if that question was really meant for them. But none of them moved away and introduced each other fairly easily.

"Not to be rude but... is there a reason you're joining us just now?" Eric asks after hearing how Iona and Selina met, Ace looking rather innocent during the whole story.

"You know Felix?" she asks, they all look at each other," is he giving you trouble?" Oscar asks, disbelieving." Yeah, he's even annoying to other Slytherins, I doubt detention will teach him a lesson," Selina sighs.

"Maybe the guy that got expelled just now is a friend of his," Ace snorts," someone got expelled?" Selina sputters," yeah, they must have used apparate," Eric replies with interest in his tone.

"Apparate?" Iona asks, confused," it's a teleportation spell," Oscar replies," it doesn't matter if these two genius knows it too, I heard that it can only be used after year six," he snorts.

"I'm more surprise that you know what apparate is," Ace replies, Eric seem to look surprise too, Oscar's cheeks turn red," I read books too alright?!" he protested." Sorry," Eric replies sheepishly, Ace didn't seem sorry at all.

Meanwhile, Ethan and Felix are serving detention by sweeping the forbidden forest.

"This forest used to be a dangerous place, now it's just a dumping ground," Felix grumbles and kicks a can into a dustpan. Ethan didn't say anything but he seemed rather disappointed too." Are you saying you rather get killed?" Professor Nightingale asks, Felix narrow his eyes," only incompetent students get killed, I could hunt down a Decipula," he smirks.

"Yeah right, even adults have trouble catching them," Ethan grumbles," because they are either using too much brute strength or because they are muggles!" he retorts." Oh that means I can catch one too then?" he asks." You? A wizard born? I don't believe you," Felix hisses.

Charles sighs, he didn't think muggle and wizard borns are still a thing of insult now. Guess somethings never change.

"Alright cut it out you two," Charles replies exasperatedly," if the path is not clean you'll have to do extra work tomorrow," he replies, taking out his phone.

"I thought phones aren't allowed in school?" Felix asks haughtily, Charles raises an eyebrow," 10 points from your house for that tone and no, phones didn't work in school before but someone manage to find a way to use technology along with magic," he replies.

"Shinetune," Felix mutters," who?" Ethan asks, sounds like an anime or superhero name really." And you call yourself wizard born," Felix snorts, Ethan is about to rebut until Charles interrupts him," Shinetune used to be a criminal, they have been using magic for muggle entertainment and that was against the law of the Ministry of magic," he explains.

"She is no criminal," Felix grumbles and stab his stick into a piece of paper, a little angrily," she is a hero and inspiration to most children with great magical potential and she made the first app that works magic and technology," he replies." Are you suggesting that she is an inspiration for you Mr Agmen?" Charles asks, Ethan frowns at that.

"Don't use that tone, I know most adults also feel the same way," he snorts, Charles smiles, Ethan feels a little uncomfortable and just continues sweeping the ground. His eyes however is darting towards the end of the path which Charles did not miss.

* * *

"So you're the only one here?" Iona asks," Yup," Oscar replies as both of them eat in the grand hall, it's rather empty in school during the December holidays. Iona would go back if her mother doesn't insist that staying in school is much better than in the crowded church.

In order to stop Silva from carrying a ton of letters back from home, she reluctantly agrees. She wonders who else stayed back.

In the library, Professor Clarus is busy trying to find the books she needs, she tries to grab her wand only to find her hands full.

"Need help?" Eric asks, Professor Clarus nods," the Ministry of Magic please," she replies, Eric nods and waves his wand," Wingardium Leviosa," he mutters and a particularly thick book with bronze covers floats to the table where she has her stuff at." Thank you," she smiles as she settles at that table, Eric picks his own book and settles down at the same table.

"So, professors still have to work during the holidays?" Eric asks, Professor Clarus looks at him through the books sheepishly," I'm a new professor so I didn't have much time to prepare like other teachers," she smiles.

"No one here to help?" Eric asks, Marselle smiles wryly," we are professors, we can handle things by ourselves," she sighs, Eric's expression turned sorrowful. Professor Greenwich leans against the heavy bookshelves, hands clutching a single book.

"So what brings you here?" Professor Clarus asks, Eric just shrugs," thought I'd read something," he replies, but really he just wanted company.

"There are little students who stay during the holidays now do they?" she asks, looking at the empty library and her voice echoes through the warm air from the heater.

"I kind of like the silence," Eric sighs," it makes talking easier," he adds, Professor Clarus smiles and starts on her work," well, I better start if I want to celebrate with the others," she chuckles and flips through the pages," do you need any help?" Eric asks.

"No need thank you," she smiles and picks up her pen to start writing notes from the book 'Quidditch through the ages'.

After a while, Eric left the Professor after helping putting a few books back.

"You shouldn't stay up late professor," Eric replies, tilting his head at the glasses she had put on." Don't worry about me Eric, you can get some sleep yourself, I'll be done in a minute," she promised, Eric nods and says goodnight with a smile.

But she didn't sleep, Professor Greenwich knows that as she seats on the floor, doing her own work until she heard snoring, she smiles in defeat and went to check on her.

The next day, Eric pouts as Professor Clarus yawns sheepishly, at least she was spared the scoldings of Greenwich that morning, which is surprising to say at least.

"Say, did you get a present," Iona whispers to Oscar, who nods," I wonder who put them there," he replies softly." Santa?" Iona asks, Oscar bite his lip to keep himself from chuckling, he knew it was the teachers which still baffles him but still, he decided might as well let her keep her fantasy.

Ace had a lot of fun standing around in charity events for the holidays, he'll also have days to work through the sheer amount of presents he has. Selina celebrates Christmas with her family, though she is disappointed that her mum couldn't make it, at least she has her cousins playing with her until the adults had to drag them out.

As soon as school term resumes Iona can be seen carrying a book around.

"Woah, what kind of book is that?" Eric asks curiously." It's called fantastic beasts and where to find them," she replies." I didn't know you liked magical creatures," Oscar muses." Nah, I'm just curious after all," she grins and flips to the author's page.

"Newton Scamander, is that why?" Ace asks as he actually looks up from his book." Eh?" Iona asks," he used to be a Hufflepuff dropout," Ace replies, Iona sweat drops at that implication." Hey, I'm not that much of a downer, I'm just trying to get inspiration," she adds.

"Right..." Eric snorts.


	7. Chapter 7

"Only I can give you what you want,"

Iona blinks and yawns, stretching, she notice everyone still asleep, so she rested her head back but then something is preventing her from going back to sleep.

Not that she is allowed in the hallways, she goes to the desk and started reading adventurous books. She isn't the only one unable to sleep, Selina is in the Slytherin common room, seating on the couch with her phone out, though she doesn't have any connection, she took the liberty to download some offline games way before she went up onto the train.

Ace is outside, easily avoiding the teachers as he walks through the courtyard, Percy on his arm.

"Don't tell your owner," he whispers and gave him a treat before he takes off into the sky, easily passing through the barrier they normally put up during the night.

He couldn't go back to sleep though so he continues walking.

Eric notice Ace missing in the morning but didn't say anything to the others, not like there are many people in the Ravenclaw tower.

Professor Clarus walks out of the staffroom with a tired look on her face. She still held a little weariness during class but Ace and Eric knew better.

"Could it be someone in the school?" Eric asks as both of their brooms lazily flew together, highest among their classmates." Maybe, but it should be an external force, I never heard that voice before," Ace replies.

"It could be a voice changer," Eric shrugs, Ace nods," well we'll have to see in the future, no point in panicking now," he replies.

Professor Kyre looks at them through a window of a tower with an awed look on his face.

"You think they should have been in the Quidditch team?" he asks Professor McGonagall during break." Well isn't that Professor Clarus' decision?" he asks.

"Well... I doubt she has an eye for talent," he snorts, Professor Greenwich pauses at that but returned to her tea as soon as she did.

"That's great," Professor Clarus praises the two Ravenclaws," but so far everyone has been improving nicely, so twenty points to both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," she beams. The Hufflepuffs cheers, Iona looking very happy with herself, Oscar grinning back at her. Eric and Ace shrugs at each other.

Ace stayed back however but Iona didn't bother waiting for him and catches up with Oscar.

"Sorry but my decision is final," Professor Clarus replies to Ace, she is about to add in what decision when Ace stops her," I know, I was just wanting to ask for advance lessons," he replies. She seems surprise at that, Ace prompted after a period of silence," I have no interest in Quidditch, I just want to increase my knowledge," he replies.

"W-well... I'll have to see when I'm free," she replies. Ace nods and goes towards the next class much to the slight relief of Clarus.

After the holidays, Iona seem to be more focused on her studies.

"I would like extra classes," Iona replies to Professor Greenwich before Ace even got the chance to say anything." Really now?" Professor Greenwich raises an eyebrow.

"Yes please," she replies determinedly, Ace stayed where he was," Alright then," Professor Greenwich replies," would you like to join her?" she asks.

Ace nods after giving it a thought, though he is quite surprise at Iona's request.

"Alright join me after lesson in this classroom," she replies.

* * *

He should have taken more time to think.

"I thought you said extra classes? Not revision lessons," Ace replies." Well, Ms Strike did ask first and she can't take advance topics at this stage," she replies smugly, Iona looks at Ace sheepishly.

"Well then I'll leave you to it," he replies," I would like it if you'd join her, after all, I've heard that students communicate better with their peers," Professor Greenwich replies.

Ace narrow his eyes but what she said is not entirely false. He turns to leave again when Iona stops him with puppy eyes.

"Please?" she asks, Ace sweat drops and goes back to his seat in defeat. Professor Greenwich smiles and starts their extra lessons, as a bonus, she decided to teach a little Charms too.

"That is all, I don't have time during other days so you can find me next week if you still want lessons," she replies, Iona nods and thanked her before leaving.

"What made you think of this?" Ace asks a little disgusted, Iona chuckles," well I didn't know what to do during the first term, believe it or not you and Mr Scamander have inspired me to work hard," she replies.

"Me?" Ace asks disbelievingly, Iona nods with a cheeky grin. Ace shakes his head and parts with her to their respective dorm rooms," I'm flattered," he chuckles, his tone in between sarcastic, teasing and genuine as he walks ahead without turning back.

Iona smiles and returns back to the Hufflepuff common room only to be greeted with chaos. She squeaks as she ducks her head out of the way of a pillow, she grabs it in case the person who threw it still wanted it.

"What did I miss?" Iona giggles as she tosses the pillow to Oscar who immediately flings it to a nearby girl." We were discussing how to prepare for our final-year exams," Oscar replies as he dodge a bunch of pillows.

"And this is the conclusion you guys reach?" Selina snorts from the door, Iona chuckles sheepishly even when she just came in." I bet you guys don't even bother, but we thought that we should really relax instead of stress," a Hufflepuff prefect explains, Selina shrugs and quickly backs off as she points down the corridor.

"Discipline master! Quick pretend to sleep," one Hufflepuff exclaims, they dive for the floor, Crystal Agmen, her roommate and apparently Felix's sister pulls her down." Sorry," she replies sheepishly as Mr Greyhood peeks through the door.

By then the lights has been dimmed and the floor to him looks empty. Iona looks at Crystal questioningly, she gave a gesture for her to wait till he is gone.

"It's an invisibility spell," she replies," oh... the seniors did that?" Iona asks," yeah it was apparently hard but surprisingly some Slytherin students taught them how to," Crystal replies.

"Should we be worried," Iona whispers, Crystal shrugs," Oh that worked perfectly!" one of the Hufflepuff exclaims." Lets continue!" Iona didn't have time to protest when a bunch of pillow lands onto her face. While they were having fun, the Ravenclaws are having a group study, but Sarah Bluejade seems to be the only one interested in helping her juniors while Maria Wallfang sleeps through the night instead of bothering.

The Slytherins are having the same thing only, there is little people there because most of them prefer to keep to themselves, meanwhile, Felix and his friends are pranking Mr Greyhood who had just pass the Ravenclaw tower, he didn't even bother with it as he door kept asking him the same question. They had trip him and replaced his hat without him knowing as the Gryffindor students only snickering until he got to the staff room.

Apparently they are very confident.

* * *

"Why are you hanging out with that guy?" Ethan asks, annoyed, Ace didn't know what prompt him to ask that after class, for the week, Ravenclaw joined Gryffindor and Slytherin for class. Ace was rather absent when the announcement was made along with Felix and his friends.

"I am not 'hanging out' with him, I'm just giving him advice when he needs it," Ace replies coolly," well stop giving him advice, not only is he getting Slytherins out of school, Gryffindors and even Hufflepuffs are being moved," Ethan replies.

"I assure you, he had nothing to do with it," Ace replies, being moved means expelled in nicer terms, it was the opposite really, he shared his vision of increasing the amount of magic users and this is not helping at all.

"Well maybe because there is a lack of pure-bloods in this wretched world," Felix replies as he cuts in, almost slamming a book onto Ethan's hand but his reflexes are faster." Would you stop that?" Ethan growls, Ace frowns he just wants to read his book in peace.

"Move, I need to speak with him in private," Felix replies," I was just telling him to stop mixing with people like you," Ethan retorts," well, he hasn't got a choice," Felix adds." Come on, Ace, tell him you don't want to do it," Ethan replies.

"I appreciate your concern Ethan but what I do is not in your control, it's the same to you Felix," Ace sighs," I'm only giving you advice to bring you out of trouble, but I'm not always going to be avaliable so you should stop relying on me for choices between pineapple and watermelon," Ace replies.

Ethan burst out laughing much to the dismay of the other students in the library, Felix's cheeks turn red," it was just a preference question!" He exclaims back.

"Both of you!" Professor Falloneson exclaims softly," this is the library I'd appreciate if you keep your volume down unless you want more points to be deducted from your house," he grumbles.

"Sorry," Ethan mumbles and seats opposite of Ace, Felix frowns," go away," he grumbles. Ethan sticks his tongue out.

"What do you want?" Ace asks Felix, he looks at Ace and he frowns, they stayed silent." So... if you guys are done, wanna help me with homework?" Ethan asks, Ace shrugs but doesn't put down his book.

Meanwhile Iona and Oscar are at the last Quidditch match which is between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff which is no surprise really since the game with Ravenclaw and Slytherin has subsitutes and Gryffindors won't want any of them to win either.

"I guess Quidditch isn't as popular as it is previously," Iona muses," I'm surprise such a thing exist," Oscar chuckles as he looks around," I guess the Ravenclaws isn't interested in these games," he muses.

* * *

"Finals finals finals finals," Oscar slams his head onto the book." If you keep that up you won't be able think straight," Ace muses." Easy for you to say," Oscar grumbles.

"If you want we can always help you," Eric replies beside him as he settles down onto a chair, the library is a little empty despite exams drawing near but then there are people like Selina who like to just study alone.

"Well help me with transfiguration then," Oscar gestures.


	8. End of year 1

"Hey Silverwing!" One of Felix's gang of friends calls as they 'borrowed' money from a Hufflepuff." Join us will ya?" He asks, Selina rolls her eyes before turning," no thanks, I'll need to pack my stuff before leaving," she replies.

"Suit yourself," another shrugs as he shoves the Hufflepuff boy to the ground, Selina ignores them and walks away not wanting any part of it. After she turns down the corridor however Ethan stops them with a snarl.

* * *

 "In fourth place, Gryffindor with 255 points, in third place, Slytherin with 260 points," Ethan and Felix gives each other the stink eye from across the tables, Ace sighs exasperatedly.

"In second place, Ravenclaw with 460 points," Headmistress McGonagall announces." How the hell..." a few eyes lands on the four Ravenclaws who looks bored out of their minds." And finally, this years House Cup Winner, Hufflepuff! With 600 points!" The Hufflepuff cheers loudly," well last time they barely made the cut," a Gryffindor mutters to the other at his side.

"Yeah, these years they are the ones winning a lot," the other muses. Iona looks very elated, along with Oscar, looks like she worried for nothing. Selina yawns in her seat as she scooted away from Felix.

But she is a little sad to leave her friends for the holidays.

"We'll meet soon, this year felt like a breeze," Eric smiles as Oscar, Iona, Selina, Ace and himself squeeze into a compartment much to the amusement of Selina." Maybe next year we'll be able to get more here," Iona beams." Haha, no thanks," Eric snorts as Ace covers his mouth with his book to hide a chuckle.

"I want every year to be like this," Iona sighs in content as the trains starts to move.

* * *

"How was school?" Ace and Selina had to deal with many aunts asking of what they had learned in school like always. Iona's family finally moved into a brand new house not one that existed since her great grand mother.

Iona sighs in relief as she finally has her own bed.

"How was school?" Was asked by her elder brother, Peter instead of her non-existent other family members." It was great! Looks like I worried for nothing," she beams as she finishes unpacking, Peter smiles," did you need any help at school?" Peter asks.

"The subjects were weird... but I think I'll get used to it," she chuckles sheepishly." I've met a lot of friends too," she adds, Peter smiles," it is good to have friends, but not so much, just a few ones you can trust," he replies.

"Why? Can't I make friends with the whole school?" Iona asks, raising her hands in the air with a giggles, Peter smiles and ruffles her hair," just know, that there are many kinds of people in Hogwarts, you ought to be careful with them," Peter replies, Iona raises an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?" Iona asks," the wizarding world has always been well known for its dark wizards and witches, that has never changed outside Hogwarts," Peter replies," but Hogwarts has also bred dark wizards and witches, not only Slytherin," Peter replies.

"They're ain't like normal robbers or serial killers," Peter adds," with one flick of a wand there is many things magic can do to a person quicker than anything muggles can find," he replies. Iona frowns," you're not a child anymore, so you should start taking things seriously," he replies.

Iona shakes her head with a smile, Peter sighs," anyway, I'm more interested in your job," she replies.

Peter looks at her before nodding," I manage to get a position, in the ministry of magic," he replies.

"Really? What are you working as?" Iona asks excitedly, Peter smiles," an investigator," he replies." So you get to solve crimes and defeat bad guys? Like on TV?" she asks.

"It's more of catching people breaking the law but yes," Peter chuckles," just like on TV," he adds," maybe one day you'll work for them too," he beams.

"I wanna be a police officer!" Iona grins making a finger gun and starts pretending to shoot." They call it an Auror," he replies," woah like auras and stuff? Will I get to transform?" her eyes sparkles, Peter bursts out laughing.

"Aw I won't be able to right? Geez this sucks," Iona pouts," I want to transform! Like a magical girl!" she exclaims, Peter ruffles her already messy hair." You can if you pass transfiguration silly," he replies.

"I can change myself too?" she asks," yup, but transfiguration is a very tough subject, I can help you if you want," Peter replies." Are you saying you're good at it?" Iona muses.

"I don't have to be perfect at it to teach you, I just need to understand it, besides, the textbook isn't that hard to read," Peter snorts. Iona rolls her eyes," I know a guy who is very good at this subject, he said that focus and a steady hand is the key," she replies.

"Mm, a Slytherin I guess?" he asks," nope, a Ravenclaw actually," Iona replies." Well no point in mixing with those guys, they are loners," Peter adds, Iona raises an eyebrow," Nobody in my generation was a Ravenclaw, I had to take care of one Ravenclaw and they won't even look at me," he sighs.

Iona smiles as she takes the time to bond with her elder brother, at some point, one of her elder sisters entered and took interest in the subject.

Meanwhile Selina didn't have anything to do but try out a new game that came out that summer, she missed her wi-fi a lot.

"I'll see what I can do to help you with those advance lessons," Ace's mom replies as they lay on their hill just behind the mansion." It's fine really, Aunt Lisa was very enthusiastic about teaching me and Uncle Charles is right now the only one actually helping me," he teases.

Crystal sighs as she looks at the constellations," its been a while since we get to relax here," she replies," rough day at work?" he asks." The Ministry of Magic in Singapore was more strict than here," she sighs as she waves her hand and the stars glow along her fingers.

Ace looks at the sky with a sort of serenity on his face, thinking of the same thing since he spent a lot of time in school thinking, only when he is looking at the stars is he able to not think for once.

"I'd try and get a position at a Ministry somewhere but none of them allow magic being used outside, we need no ministry here... and yet... we feel a little trapped here don't you think?" Crystal asks, knowing the boy beside her is mature enough to understand, she'd know, she raised him," so long as our family is here..." Ace mutters.

"Family are not only by blood, but by bonds too... don't you feel that the people here are family too?" he asks when his mother shifts her head, at him no doubt, Crystal smiles and looks at the sky but Ace's expression stays neutral.

Eric returns to his mansion but not like the Nightingales' as it looks more modern. But he is all alone except for his butler, Hotaka Takason," I'm sure you had a fun first year at Hogwarts," Hoataka smiles, Eric smiles back as he finished his drink.

"I was sorted to Ravenclaw," he replies, Hotaka seats beside him after cleaning up," it's the house of wisdom and originality right?" he asks, Eric nods," I've met some friends in Hogwarts... one of them will probably make a group chat," he replies," well, it's nice to hear that you're making friends easily young sir, I know it isn't always easy..." he replies.

"Mom and dad aren't coming home are they?" Eric asks, smile faltering, Hotaka pauses a while before nodding solemnly," something came up, they were summoned," he replies.

"It isn't Harry Potter... is it?" Eric asks, Hotaka shrugs, Eric rolls his eyes," he is nothing but a trouble magnet, can't they just fire him?" Eric whines, Hotaka shakes his head," it is not my place to say... but I do agree with you young master," he sighs.

"Well since they're not here we can do whatever we want, for starters I want you to stop calling me young master, this isn't the 1900s," Eric snorts, Hotaka is about to protest when Eric stops him," and we are filling the fridge with chocolate and ice cream," he grins and hops off the chair, Hotaka sighs in defeat, he can't exactly change his mind, knowing the young master for his whole life.

Oscar meanwhile is at home with nobody, but he is used to it, he cleans up the house and goes to his room immediately, having nothing to do and really, the house just reminds him of bad memories, but he wanted to preserve it for his uncle. The silence may be maddening to some people, but Oscar finds peace in it as he relaxes onto his bed.

Better than shouting after all.

Meanwhile, Ethan had hidden from the other students but the professors know he was here as he tosses a ball up in the sky that resembles a lot like a golden snitch except it's grey.

His roommate was really fussy with the details, so much that he wondered that the other should have been put in Ravenclaw or Slytherin instead for the OCD. Only bookworms worry about things after all... it's not like he isn't coming back next term.

He pauses his tossing and looks out of the window, stroking a blue eyes ragdoll cat, purring.

During their holidays, they didn't know something happened during the holidays.

"Well?" a man in the shadows asks, they are in a dirty alleyway in the middle of the dark," Patience my friends," there was silence, then an explosion." Right,  _Notomansurus_ ," they wave their wand onto the wall and the symbol carves itself into the wall.

The incident makes it to the news and Penitus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Azkaban Genocide**

On the night of 17 June 2023, an emergency message was sent to the Ministry of Magic, all of the prisoners in Azkaban has been slaughtered and found the mark of what looks to be the deathly hallows which Aurors are unable to remove from the cells, investigations are still on the way but we will update you whenever we get more news.

\- Read More on Page 5 -[  
](blank)> Be Auto Updated <

**Attack on Diagon Alley**

An explosion rang out in Diagon Alley and part of London during 30th June, muggle are claiming a terrorist attack but investigators have found what used to be Tom Riddle, aka Voldermort's death eater's symbol on the walls of the Leaky Cauldron which is irremovable, this draws parallels between the Genocide of Azkaban but no one seems to be killed leaving only a few injured since it happened in during the night. Updates will be given shortly.

\- Read More on Page 12 -  
. Auto Updated .

"Ew news," Selina teases, Ace rolls his eyes," look, you guys were lucky," he replies while Selina starts taking a ton of selfies to post on the new social media only second years are allowed and finally... wi-fi, though Iona didn't have a phone due to her family background." I can buy you one," Eric replies, they all look at him like he is crazy. He shrugs," my father is a philanthropist so he should have no problems with it, but I do wanna warn you not to reveal too much about yourself around him, he'll get anything he can to make the front page," he snorts.

"It's fine really, you've already paid for Silva..." Iona raises her hands in surrender," it was just a few pounds," he shrugs, Selina rolls her eyes," a few pounds, yeah right," she snorts.

"Since when did this happen?" Ace asks in confusion, Eric chuckles," hey, I'm not all emo like your seniors alright? Only my friends see me like this," Selina pouts," yay! Besties!" Iona exclaims," no one says besties anymore," Selina teases.

"You better quickly buy her a phone, she is missing out all the fun in chat," Selina jokes." We can see him during the weekends," Eric shrugs, Selina snorts," I was joking," she clarifies," I know, but still, my father won't pass up the chance," he muses." I hope we don't get to see Felix this year, I heard a lot of students dropped out," Oscar replies.

"Why?" Iona asks," they didn't like how 'old fashion' the school is, they rather go to international wizarding schools where everything is always updated," Eric replies." Well I doubt so," Ace starts but was interrupted by Selina.

"Oh my gawd Ace stop reading the news and update your profile already, it looks so bland," Selina snorts, Eric rolls his eyes and Ace frowns," yeah but I want it to be perfect so it'll take time," he pouts, a little relieved for that change of subject.

The rest of the train ride was better than last year, Iona thinks as they ordered a bunch of snacks and started talking about what they had found in this new social media platform. Nothing seems to talk about the gossips of last year which was also forgotten by the teachers having nothing eventful happen last year other than the fact Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff despite their numbers in Quidditch.

It wasn't Hagrid that greeted the first years though, it was deputy headmaster Skylen himself.

"I wonder what happened to the gatekeeper," Iona mutters," probably retired, I can see why but he had to be younger than the headmistress," Eric muses." They haven't changed yet? Jeez, how long do this people live for?" Selina asks," I heard that Nicolas Flamel and his wife lived for over 600 years," Ace replies.

"Woah... who's that?" Iona asks," that's the guy who made the Philosopher's Stone, said to produce the elixir of life, don't know how that comes from a rock but eh... magic," Eric shrugs, Ace snorts as they walk towards the carriages prepared for them." Headmaster Dumbledore was also around a 100 years old," Eric adds." Geez I wish I can live that long," Selina muses as they split up.

"Maybe you will," Ace retorts before ducking his head and going in one with Eric, Iona goes with Selina while Oscar seats with another Hufflepuff he recognizes during the previous year." So... can you see them?" Eric whispers as he nods to the empty space." See what?" Ace asks innocently," don't mess with me," Eric snorts," the thestrals, said that those who have seen death can see them," he replies.

"What gave it away?" Ace asks in amusement, hoping that he is joking," You ducked out of nowhere just now, you must have seen something," Eric replies." I did?" Ace asks, before realizing that he did." Oh," he mutters, Eric thought he'd at least get an explaination but that was the end of their conversation.

Soon, the start of year feasts started again, Eric seems to be right, Hagrid had retired to the countryside, which most of them didn't believe still existed. Ethan seems to be finding someone only to give up half way.

The next morning, Ace seem troubled too, unfortunately for him, Oscar noticed," is everything alright?" he asks, he is on his broom, upside down, Eric snorts and kicks his broom around, they were fairly high above the ground.

"Don't worry about it," he shakes his head and takes off, Oscar jumps a little and Eric follows Ace ahead, earning a pout from Oscar. Meanwhile, Iona is still have trouble taking off and is just hovering around the ground, at least it was a huge improvement from last year when she couldn't even take off properly.

Much to the shock of Charles and Ace alike, Iona manages transfiguration quite easily, she silently thanks her elder brother and was fairly cheerful throughout the week.

They almost forgot what happened before, the walls of Hogwarts are safe after all. But that weekend might test that.

"Hm? What is it?" Eric asks as Ace stops half way, he tilt his head to look at what he was looking at.

"Good sirs, would you like to enter?" a woman asks, she looks ordinary to others but both Ravenclaws notice her dazed eyes, Eric looks at Ace who seem a little loss." Hey this could be it," Eric mutters, Ace nods slightly and looks at him in question, Eric nods return and walks into the pub.

Inside, there are other people who immediately look at them but there are also what seem to be Hogwarts students here too... most of them however are either Gryffindors or Slytherins.

"Please take a seat, the host will be here shortly," the woman replies as she places glasses of water onto their table, which is also what the other students have. _Do you recognize anyone here?_ Eric asks through their phones, Ace shakes his head and looks around before replying,  _they are probably first years or seniors._ He narrows his eyes at the drink and was wise enough not to even smell it.

The lights dimmed and on a small, worn stage, a spotlight shines upon it.

"Wizards and Witches," a few adult men and woman looks at the stage, however, Ace and Eric was looking at where the voice came from... and it was not from the stage." I welcome you to my talk, you may notice that there are many... people from all over the wizarding world here," the person behind the bar replies through a mike, Eric can just make out the cloak of the host after realizing there are other students from other schools here too.

"I have come to recruit you to my personal army," the host replies with a smile at the two who only noticed him first while the rest start to slowly catch up.

"The wizarding world has been on a decline my friends, many magical creatures going extinct, many magical schools and ministry of magic closing down, giving way to technologies of the muggle world," the host adds, both Eric and Ace silently put their phones away.

"It is time, for old traditions to die and for new implementations," the spotlight closes and shines at the bar which those who were confused, led them to turn towards the person talking, a white long hair elf looking man but unlike house-elves, this one looks rather dashing, tall and high class.

"What do you say?" he asks," if you wish not to join me you may finish your drink and go, but for those who wants to stay, please do," he replies, Eric is about to grab the cup when Ace stops him and shakes his head. The elf noticed that but quickly looked at others as Ace turns back, he smiles at some men who drank it and starts to leave, meanwhile, most kids didn't move but drink their water anyway since it was apparently on the house.

A Slytherin however caught the drift like the two Ravenclaws and didn't drink it, along with a few shady people who looks at least educated.

Just as they expected, before they could leave, they stopped just at the entrance, blocking the way of those who caught the drift and wanted to leave anyway.

"What is this?" one of them asks," what are you waiting for?" they did not see the way some drooled, Eric grimaces and looks away.

" _Apparatious Obliviate_ ," the elf waves a wand and they all disappear except for the selected few who stayed.

"Lets get down to business,"

* * *

Professor Cador is surprisingly less strict and chirpier than usualy, Professor Kyre however had released his class for earily break which led to the two of them looking at each other with murder eyes.

Professor McGonagall is being very attentive and relax towards the students while Falloneson ons a video and shouts lesser than usual.

"Ok, something's definitely going on here," Iona frowns," tell me about it," Selina snorts." We hardly have any homework," Ace pouts, not sounding too happy about it while Eric just chuckles." Oh this is great! Whatever it is, I hope it continues for the rest of the year," Oscar grins.

"I'm afraid not Mr Smith, for you have homework for Defense against the dark arts," Professor Greenwich muses behind them, giving most of them a scare and a groan, only Ace seem to be a little excited.

"Is there like a parent here who has been complaining so much they decided to give money to the teacher who treats the student the best?" Selina asks, rather quickly but Greenwich didn't seem baffled at all." Something like that," Greenwich shrugs.

"That is bad for studying," Ace mutters, Greenwich for one didn't seem to believe him.

"You'll know during the second term," she replies and walks away, leaving them to figure it out for themselves," I gotta go," Ace replies, Eric nods," then we should get going too," he replies to Iona," What do you mean?" Iona asks.

"Remember? My dad is giving you a phone," Eric replies," wait you're serious?" Selina asks as Oscar gapes." Yeah well, come on," Eric replies and stands from the bench.

They went into Hogsmeade and waited at a fancy looking building, the Prilline name at the front of it, Eric face palms while Iona gapes at the building.

"Eric! Darling!" a woman who looks a lot like Eric except for the green eyes," mom? What are you doing here?" he demands," oh your father had an urgent business call to make, I had to come here in his place," she cooes sweetly and looks at Iona with a judging look," what do we have here? Is this the friend you wanted to help?" she asks.

"Y-yes... mum, please don't dad already agreed to this," Eric reminds," of course sweetie," her eyes goes back to softening," Iona Strike is it? Haven't heard of your family before," she replies, Eric is rolls his eyes behind her." Um... yeah... my father is not a wizard," she replies hesitantly," mm... and your mother?" she asks." Her name is Imani..." she replies.

"Oh dear, the Imani? From Masul Girls? It must be horrible having her as a mother," she replies in mock sympathy, Iona narrows her eyes," what do you mean?" she asks.

"Oh of course she never told you child, your mother see-" she starts but Eric interrupts her," stop, just give me the phone and we'll return to school," Eric glares at her." Oh don't look at me that day darling," she pouts, but clearly didn't take his anger to heart at all," I'm only doing the girl a favor," she replies and takes out the phone from her purse.

"Enjoy it darling," she smiles at Iona as she gives it to Iona, she looks at it in awe," that's the latest model..." she mutters as she tests it." Oh yes I almost forgot, your father said to give this to you and your friends, now that you're in the second year, I heard that they allow you all to have personal brooms," she replies.

"You didn't..." Eric mutters, she shrugs," don't blame me, blame your overly kind dad," she adds and returns to the building," have fun!" she adds in a sing-song voice." Thanks," Iona replies as she start to work out the mechanics but then stops.

"Say, what did my mom do?" Iona asks, Eric pockets the miniaturized case and frowns," I think you should ask your mother when you return home," he replies, not that he knows, but there is the internet.

When he returned, he asked them to gather at the courtyard, he then open the case in front of them.

"What is that?" Selina asks," Brooms, my dad brought a few, thought I'd share with you guys," Eric replies and opens the case," woah, isn't that the new Nova broomstick?" a girl with black hair girl in a scorpion braid and glasses above a set of blue eyes.

"Where did you come from?!" Iona shrieks." Sorry, Filly Goldenshot, member of the news club," she replies with a wave of a wand a bunch of cameras started flying towards the case.

"No no no no delete those," Eric grabs one out of the air and it became heavier in his hand." Sorry, I get scoop from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, but we have a policy about secrecy," she replies at attention and with a snap of her finger the cameras disappear.

"Wandless magic?" Eric asks, slightly impressed," nah, my wand is just very lazy, it has grant me the ability to use its phantom," she replies.

"What kind of wand is that?" Selina asks," oh Pea wood, Sloth hair core, it's not that expensive or impressive, but I guess less people know about it," Filly shrugs.

"Sloth isn't a magical creature," Iona points out," oh it's not that sloth, it's Sloth, with a capital 'S', it's actually a wizard that has unchangeable and auto growing hair," she replies.

"You're making that up," Selina deadpans," nope, she isn't," Ace replies hovering on one of the Nova broomstick.

"Kya! Where did you come from?!" Iona exclaims.

"Hey, you're Ace aren't you? Our batch's top student apparently, you've given Ravenclaw 200 points head start, congrats!" she exclaims.

"Woah," Selina mutters, Iona sweat drops," that's too OP," she mutters, Oscar hums in agreement.

Ace shrugs as if it was nothing.

"So you're in the same generation as us?" Iona asks, it is obvious by her uniform that she is a Gryffindor." Yup, now that our generation has actually reduce from those who quit last year, it was easy to find people from our batch," Filly replies.

"I'm tellin' ya, the third years are very tall, the shortest of them all is 5 inches!" she exclaims, Iona turns flustered as she is very close to her.

"Anyway nice to meet you guys, I gotta turn in my report for the day," she waves, Oscar waves back, Eric smiles while Iona sighs in relief.

"So, there are 4 here..." Selina mutters as she takes two and gives one to Iona." Who are you going to give the last one to?" Oscar asks.

"Keep for yourself?" Selina asks, Eric shakes his head," I've already got one," he replies.

"I'll find someone to give to," Eric replies and shrinks back the case.

"Well cya, we are going to crash for the night," Eric replies as Ace lets him ride on his Nova broomstick and they zip straight to the Ravenclaw tower, ignoring a professor who notice a little too late to stop them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Refellerem," Iona beams as she looks at her hand taking the form of the floor and her feet the ground.  _Finally!_ she thinks as she wanted to reverse the effects only to hear someone coming. She frowns, not thinking it is safe to reveal herself in the middle of the courtyard and caught Professor Greenwich following Professor Clarus.

Iona blinks and rubs her eyes to clear it with a frown.

Professor Clarus didn't seem to notice but Professor Greenwich didn't seem to be doing anything else other than hiding occasionally. Iona didn't know what that meant in school since it never happened in front of her before but her mom did say strangers following is bad but they are colleagues right? So that means... Iona's expression turns deadpan as clocks in her mind started to do the math...

Nothing...

She shake her head before bumping into something invisible," e-" she almost squealed when a hand covers her mouth.

"Iona?" she recognizes the voice," Eric?" she asks in a low voice." Look pretend this never happened and quickly leave," Eric replies as he lets her go.

"B-but what are you doing?" she asks, sticking her hand out, trying to feel where Eric might be.

"Don't bother, I can't say," Eric replies, she sees the grass flatten and she grabs where she estimated Eric's shoulder should be, but she grabs his ear instead.

"Ow!" he exclaims Iona feels a force pushing her onto the ground, Professor Clarus perks up and looks around in confusion, after a few seconds, she just continues her way to the grand hall.

"Iona, I swear, you should really have been a Gryffindor," Eric mutters," sorry, but I'm curious!" Iona exclaims softly.

"Well sometimes curiosity must be accompanied by caution and brains," Eric retorts," trust me you don't want to see what I'm trying to find," he replies," but Eric!" Iona whines.

"You two!" they stop as a  _Revelio_ encase their invisible forms and Iona's spell wore off but not Eric.

"Eric, remove the spell immediately," Professor Greenwich says in a threatening voice, Eric gulps and does the reverse spell.

"As impressive as your invisibility spell was, what do you think you're doing wrestling here?" she asks.

"Sorry, Professor Greenwich, I was just practicing my charms," Iona replies," I kinda forgotten how to reverse it," she chuckles sheepishly, Professor Greenwich looks at Eric expectantly, he blinks," he was helping me," Iona adds.

Eric seem a little surprise at that claim and he quickly schooled his expression into neutral as Professor Greenwich looks back at Eric.

"Well, don't let me catch you outside the dormitories after hours," she replies and leaves, Iona sighs in relief.

"You seem to know that she was there," Eric points out as he helps her up, Iona takes his hand and dusts her skirt." Yeah I saw her following Professor Clarus, it was shady so I didn't exactly want to intrude," she mutters.

Eric seems to consider her for a moment," do you know why?" he asks, Iona shakes her head," should I know that?" she asks, Eric shakes his head," never mind, if you don't know I doubt you should investigate further," he replies.

"What about you?" Iona asks," I know why, that is why I need to know," Eric replies." Can't you tell me?" she asks again, Eric sighs," I don't feel right to be the one to tell you this," he replies.

"This isn't like my mom's background isn't it? It can't be that serious, Hogwarts is the safest school in the world," Iona replies.

"Yes, that is what they said but sometimes they get lazy," Eric sighs," look, it's very private, so following me will be doing something bad," he adds." Then I can't let you go," Iona narrows her eyes, Eric sighs again.

"Look, like I said pretend this never happened," Eric replies turning around but Iona stops him.

"Let me help you," Iona replies," did you not hear what I just said?" Eric asks exasperatedly.

"We don't follow them, we ask them straight up," Iona replies." What?! Are you crazy?!" Eric exclaims.

"Look, Ace knows how stubborn I can be, at least do it in a better way," she replies, Eric's shoulders slump, of course he knows, Eric does too seeing it here and now.

"Fine, but I'll have to ask Ace about it," Eric replies," Ace is also in this?" Iona asks," yup, he probably already figured out everything".

* * *

"Alright," Ace replies expressionlessly," see? I told you- wait seriously?!" Eric exclaims, Iona beams.

"What makes you think that she'll spill?" he asks, Ace shrugs," there is no stopping her," he replies casually and flips a page.

"You're seriously acting like our life in not on the life," Eric mutters," what was that?" Iona asks, Eric was saved by the closing of Ace's book.

"Lets go," he replies.

"Now?" Eric asks, Iona tilts her head, Ace nods," now, before she has her next class," he replies." Who?" Eric asks, noticing that he didn't use they.

"Professor Greenwich," Ace replies as if it was obvious." What? She won't definitely say a thing," Eric replies exasperatedly.

"Professor Clarus doesn't know," Ace reminded," oh... right," Eric mutters.

So that is what led them to the trip to the staff room in the evening.

"Please! We need to know!" Iona blocks the door from closing fully with her foot, she wince slightly, Professor Greenwich immediately opens it with a frown." Ms Strike, if you keep insisting, I'm going to have to close down the news club," she replies," I haven't submitted a club application form yet," Iona replies but shakes her head," this isn't for the club, we just want to know," Iona replies.

"Why are you so fixated on other people's stuff?" Professor Greenwich asks, Ace and Eric looks at each other but Iona didn't seem to get it," because we want to help," she replies.

"Well I don't need it," she replies and uses the distance to quickly close the door on them.

Iona pouts, Eric places a hand on her shoulder," we can try Professor Clarus next," he replies, Ace raises an eyebrow," I'm sure she'd have to know something," Eric replies.

So the next day, after flying lesson, the three stays back to meet Professor Clarus, Oscar this time, insisted in joining them, more because he didn't want to walk in school alone.

"Are you close to Professor Greenwich?" Iona asks, Ace looks amused as Iona straight away gets to the point." Um... not really... why?" she asks, Ace can tell she is lying," did you know that she has been following you around?" Eric asks. Professor Clarus expression turned serious for a split second that only Ace and Eric caught.

"Her schedule is very close to mine," Professor Clarus replies," oh, so you're not so close?" Iona asks," we are merely colleagues," she confirms. Ace and Eric looks at each other, Ace told them to follow Professor Clarus after school which they did after trying to find her for the whole afternoon, poor Oscar having no idea what they are up to had to escape before they could drag him into doing something he might not like.

He might be right.

"The students are talking Helena, we need to keep our distance," Professor Clarus replies, Ace, Eric and Iona tilts their head as Professor Greenwich looks a little threatened before standing her ground," I don't know what you mean," Professor Greenwich replies as casually as possible.

"A certain Ravenclaw told me about it," Professor Clarus replies, way more serious than they had ever seen her look." If the Ministry of Magic were to catch drift of the gossip, we'll be locked up in Azkaban for life," she replies.

Helena was tempted to retort that she didn't care but kept silent.

"I know, maybe after we turn seventy we can retire to the countryside or something," Marselle adds, Helena frowns, she doubt that there are any more of those but that was too long for her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one will know," Professor Greenwich grumbles and before she could turn, Ace and Eric are already dragging Iona outside." What was that for?" Iona asks.

"She knows we're there," Ace explains exasperatedly," come on, lets call it a day," Eric sighs and starts going to Ravenclaw tower, Iona frowns and looks back." Its best if you don't bother, we can try again after the holidays," Ace replies with an unreadable expression in his tone before leaving to join Eric.

Iona however isn't going to let it go that easily.

* * *

Professor Greenwich was a little tipsy after the celebration in the grand hall, forgetting that Iona was in school, Iona stops her from going back to the staff room.

"Professor Greenwich," Iona greets," get out of my way," she grumbles," please, I need to know," she replies, Greenwich waves and gestures to the Hufflepuff common room, Iona goes ahead, occasionally checking if she was following.

Greenwich was tempted to just apparate away but for some reason she just crashes onto the couch of the common room.

"So, why do you want to know? Really?" Professor Greenwich asks, Iona frowns, wondering if she should really tell her... well its not like she'll remember anything right?

"I had my suspicions, I had asked her before... but she won't tell me... but if my mother is really famous... I would want to know what even if its bad... I wish things would be more straight forward," Iona replies," I've always accepted anything that is truth... and nothing that is a lie..." Iona mutters, Professor Greenwich seems taken aback at that.

"I don't make much sense now do I?" Iona chuckles sheepishly, Helena's expression harden before nodding," we used to be friends, before she... left to make her dream come true..." she mutters, Iona listens intently, so did the air," we didn't communicate much... I though I'd never hear from her again... but..." she looks at the ceiling looking a lot like a therapy session right now.

"... she came to find me," Helena sighs, eyes dropping," ...but not with good reason..." the room got quiet then, Iona was staring into space until soft snoring snap her out of her trance. Iona nervously shifted, she left the fireplace on and move a few pillows from her room to the common room and place an extra blanket over the Professor and goes to sleep on another couch.

The next morning Oscar found the Professor hastily leaving the room, properly folding the blanket and pillow beforehand, Iona is in a very messy position on another couch, like a cat drooling onto the armrest with a hand dangling at the edge of the cushion and the blanket surprisingly still covering her body.

Oscar had to flip her off the couch to fully wake her.

"wha?" she asks sleepily," what are you doing on the couch?" Oscar asks," Mm? Oh ..." Iona looks at the empty couch and grabs the neatly folded blankets," nothing..." Iona mutters, Oscar didn't press any further.

Meanwhile, Ace is attending another charity event in Britain this time, he didn't want anyone to recognize him, so he did style his hair and wear colors that does not remind others of blue. But that didn't stop one from noticing him, he knew before they even approached him from the other side of the hall that eyes were on him.

He excuses himself from a chat with his mother's co-workers to enter the private corridors only for his family when a hand cuts him off.

Ace narrows his eyes and cast a silent  _Expelliarmus_ but nothing seem to drop onto the floor, the other person, a brown short hair girl with light blue highlights underneath her hat and yellow seemingly glowing eyes, seem to feel the spell.

"Impressive, a non-verbal Expelliarmus and you're just a second year," the woman replies in a low voice.

"If you want money you'll have to find my mother," Ace replies." Oh I'm no robber, I came here to tell you something that you might want to know before you take on Ascal," she replies, Ace frowns he don't think he had seen this person in the meeting last time.

She whispers into his hair and the corridor's temperature drops to match the winter cold outside.


	11. Chapter 11

"I've heard that you've met with some shady people in that old town near Hogwarts," Eric's father replies as both of them are left at the long table with crumb or gravy filled plates being cleared by a few servants, it was fairly noisy in the house but Eric was sure he heard it right.

"If we play our cards right, we can lure them into a trap and send them gift wrapped to the Ministry of Magic's doorsteps," he replies, Eric pushes away his half eaten potatoes and leaves the room." Hey Eric-" Eric tune his father out as he enters his room filled with his cousins, he smiles at them and closes the door.

Selina looks at the snake exhibit and the snakes inside tilts their head at her. Her parents comes into view, her father helping her mother around as she pats her stomach, Selina blinks and pretends to look at the snake exhibit in interest. Her mother seems to notice and her expression turns into worry more than recognition.

"What made you go back to her?" Iona asks, hands on her chin as Professor Clarus chokes on her drink," w-wha- what?" she stammers," Professor Greenwich spilled everything... well sort of," Iona replies innocently, Clarus looks at her desk and swallows," I-I should be going for lunch," she replies quickly, Iona pouts.

"I-I rather not talk about it..." Professor Clarus adds and leaves the staff room, Iona sighs and leaves with her, on the way back, she bumped into Eric." So, you manage to get something?" he asks, putting his gloved hands into his pocket, he seemed to have seen Professor Clarus from where Iona walked from just snow.

"Not really, Professor Greenwich was drunk once," Iona replies and explains what she told her, leaving out what she had said to encourage her and how Professor Clarus reacted to it. Eric snickers," did you really now? I didn't expect you to take advantage of someone like that," Eric snorts.

"Did I?" Iona asks, a little horrified, Eric pauses, she really doesn't know," nevermind..." he waves dismissively," at least we know they go way back..." Eric replies.

"Why did you need to know about this anyway?" Iona asks curiously,"  ... curious, just like you," Eric replies, Iona frowns, but she didn't say anything else after that.

"So that means Professor Clarus didn't know anything," Eric replies as he unpacks his stuff, Ace nods, not saying a word." Is everything alright?" Eric asks, Ace nods and smiles a little," we should warn the headmistress before they can make a move," Ace replies.

Iona walks down the corridor only to have people crowding the hospital wing," what is the commotion all about?" she asks a fellow Hufflepuff." They said that a student injured a professor," she replies a little disbelievingly.

"Alright, there is nothing to see here, keep moving," the head of the hospital wing, Mdm Crumb, who is an old lady with white hair and dark blue eyes," or I'll take yer sorry limbs for my patience," she grumbles in a low voice, that send everyone running except for Iona who just manages to only catch a pair of feet, not that she can recognize them, but they look fairly smooth and young, so that narrows down the possibilities.

Iona was so deep in thought she only caught Ace's last syllable," so sorry, what did you say?" Iona asks, Ace shakes his head, carefully hiding his surprise." Nothing, class is this way," he points to the corridor at her right." Oh right," Iona chuckles and goes ahead and into the classroom, the first time she went into potions class in a different light, thanks to Penitus who had told her that many potion professors were from Slytherin.

"This year it seems that a lot of you lot dropped out, I think Professor Greenwich was elated," Professor Kyre jokes with a few students." Oh great look who it is," Felix smirks and jumps onto Ace much to his obvious displeasure." Looks like we'll be classmates for the rest of our time here," he grins.

"Leave him alone, aren't you suppose to be in jail or something?" Ethan grumbles," what? I only hear your potion being overcooked," Felix smirks, Ethan narrows his eyes and sniffs the air, he quickly turns around to douse the flames.

"Please focus, five points from Gryffindor," Professor Kyre sighs in disappointment. Ethan glares at Felix, who shrugs innocently.

"I hope Crystal is okay..." Iona sweat drops and finishes up her potion with Selina, one thing that is good about this combination at least.

"So is that what you have to deal with everyday last year?" Iona chuckles, Selina nods solemnly before pouring her potion into her cup exactly the way Professor Kyre did." Ten points to Slytherin," Kyre replies after walking pass them.

"Should you drink it?" Iona asks, Selina hands it over to her," you don't want to drink yours, your flame was not strong enough," she points out casually.

"Oh," Iona chuckles sheepishly and takes a sip of the potion," you'll need to drink everything to get the full effect," Selina replies, Iona yawns loudly," that is... *yawn* very potent," she remarks and lies her head onto the table. Selina smiles proudly.

"It is a big improvement from last time, ten points to Hufflepuff," Professor Greenwich replies over the uncontrollable laughter of her opponent who is a Gryffindor, Iona grins proudly, Oscar gave her a high five." Alright, for the next lesson I'll need you to bring your dark creature textbook, we'll be covering vampires next lesson," Professor Greenwich replies as the students dash out of class.

Iona and Ace stays behind as usual, this time Eric and Selina also joining them.

"You know what I heard?" One of Oscar's Hufflepuff friends asks," a serial killer has escape from some secret prison," he whispers." Which serial killer?" a Slytherin asks as he holds out a few cards with gruesome graphics in them," I've got the whole UK collection," he grins proudly, most of them however grimaces at that.

"There, Som Hendric," the Hufflepuff points to the card with a shining surface, a man with black hair that look like serpents and his left eye is black while the other is red, he is skiing on a disturbing figure with ink acting like splashes of water." Ooh that is a very rare card," a Slytherin girl snorts from behind them as she and her friends passes by.

"Som, an old one, he is known for his murder of pure-blood families, he would have been a dark wizard as fearsome than Voldermort if he didn't hand himself to the Ministry of Magic," he replies." He handed himself in?" Oscar asks," yeah, some say that he has regretted his decisions but looks like it wasn't so," he replies.

Oscar frowns, as a small food fight happens at a corner.

* * *

"There is no way for him to enter the school," a student replies as they stand at the entrance of the school in slight worry. Ace looks at the students in puzzlement." There is nothing to worry about, there will be Professors in the town too so if there is anything you can try to find them," Headmistress McGonagall ushers them away.

"I never thought it'd worry you too," she says as she stands beside Ace," I didn't have my slip with me," he replies, a half lie but he doubts he wants a reason to go into town right now. Headmistress McGonagall didn't question him and lets him enter before her.

Eric had when on to be updated about the plan while Ace had told him the same thing he told McGonagall despite him having some doubt himself. Well that made Ace think that less people would be around the school during the weekends as he walks to the transfiguration classroom.

"I'm surprised, of course you'd think of yourself as young around him," Ace snorts, Charles Nightingale almost revealed himself until he realize that his nephew is all alone in the classroom.

That night he ushers his owl to bring the news to his mother. At the same time, in a tavern at Hogsmeade, the elf, Ascal drinks with a figure in the dark.

"We could use the Ravenclaws, they seem to be the youngest here," the figure in the shadows replies," but they are Ravenclaws, they might see through your plan sir," Ascal replies a little tipsy.

"Oh, but I have a way for them to owe me," the shadowed figure replies and the recent Daily Prophet to show an article of 'the suspected family behind the azkaban genocide'.


	12. End of Year 2

"They are probably after that," Felix replies as he seats with Ace in the courtyard, Eric standing in front of them with his arms crossed." That auror was very angry, a true Gryffindor that guy," Felix shudders, rubbing his wrist where a very ugly bruise resided, Ace takes out his wand and attempts to heal him.

A few feet away from them is their friends practicing for charms exam.

"Reducio!" Crystal exclaims and an apple turns small." That's good," Oscar replies and Iona gives her a thumbs up, Crystal smiles sheepishly, looking better than she had in days.

"What are they after?" Eric asks, Ace stays silent while Felix blinks at him." I though you said you weren't going to use it," Felix narrows his eyes." I'm not," Ace sighs as he finishes up the healing spell," look, I can't talk about it here but I'll tell you tonight," he promises.

"I swear having powerful magical artifacts without the permission of the Ministry of Magic is against the law," Eric reminds him, Ace nods," but I doubt the Ministry of Magic has a say in it," he adds, Eric shakes his head.

"More importantly, you've got a lot to catch up on," Ace nods to Felix, he rolls his eyes," you underestimate me," he replies confidently only to fail an Engorgio and the apple explodes." Hmm you'd think they use it for making juice," Iona licks her lips, Oscar cautiously opens his eyes, heaving a sigh of relief as none of the apple hit him, Crystal peering from behind Oscar.

"Oh my god Iona, go back to your dorm and shower," Selina scolds and leads her to the Hufflepuff common room entrance. While they were walking, a lot of students glances and stares at them.

"Hey Slytherin girl," a red head with yellow eyes Gryffindor boy calls," yes?" Selina asks since she was the only one there," what are you doing outside the Hufflepuff Common room?" he asks.

"I was just waiting for-" Selina starts but is cut off by the Gryffindor boy," trying to sabotage the Hufflepuffs aren't you? You Slytherin lot has always been up to something during Quidditch, we Gryffindors are too paranoid so you came here instead?" he asks, Selina is about to retort that he is also a Gryffindor who has no reason to be here but the words stuck as she had to duck away from his hand.

"What are you doing?" Selina narrows her eyes," I'm dragging you back to the field," he grumbles as Selina ducks again," not interested," she replies, she can't exactly leave Iona here alone, so she had to be near the entrance. At the same time Iona walks out of her dormitory.

Selina takes out her wand but she didn't need to as another Gryffindor, one she recognise as Ethan, the guy who is always toe to toe with Agmen.

"Back to the field Daren, I'll handle it," he replies, the boy, Daren looks between them before leaving." Sorry about him, he was acting of his own accord so I had to check on him," Ethan replies, Selina shakes her head," it's fine," she replies," is everything alright?" Iona asks, silently cursing herself for freezing and thinking that Selina actually wanted to do something bad.

"It's fine now," Ethan smiles," would you like me to escort you to the game? I'll make sure no one else bothers you," he replies." No thanks, we were just practicing for our exams," Iona replies, Ethan seems surprise at that," so you really weren't all that concern about the game?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, but I want to be able to take transfiguration for my O.W.L.s." Iona replies, Ethan tilts his head," why?" he asks, he didn't get it, normally the only people who takes transfiguration are Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

"I want to be able to transform of course, like the superheroes on TV," Iona replies." That is rather high level of transfiguration Ms Strike," Professor Nightingale replies out of nowhere, Selina's eyebrows twitches, not liking how many Gryffindors are in the basement." That is why I'm going to work hard," Iona replies with determination in her eyes despite looking at her wand, Charles, Selina and Ethan can see it just fine.

"Well, I look forward to it," Charles replies and walks ahead to the direction of the stairway.

That night, Ace sighs before showing Eric what he got from underneath a blanket," bloody hell Ace, shouldn't you tell a teacher or something?" Eric had asks, Ace shakes his head," are you crazy? There is no way I'd pass up this opportunity," he whispers back." Well, better start meditating then, wouldn't want you to go mad," Eric snorts as he removes the covers from his head.

Eric tilts his head as Ace just left it on and lies down onto his bed lazily, he shrugs and closes the light to their room.

* * *

In class, Iona is more attentive, Selina is half asleep and half pay attention while Felix and Ethan are giving each other glances and threatening glares while Oscar diligently takes down note, Eric and Ace are way advance as usual, Eric daydreaming while Ace studies a third year textbook.

"You're seriously pissing me off with these," Felix grumbles as he takes the textbook from him during lunch," I'm not hungry," Ace replies but Felix's hand on his shoulders is preventing him from walking off," well you're going to wait for me anyway, I don't trust you anywhere near those guys," Felix grumbles as he shoves potatoes into his mouth," why?" Ace asks, Felix hadn't had a problem with Iona and the others before.

"Prilline's parents are a pain and that Strike girl has been lovey dovey with Steelfield, I swear why does the Gryffindors always get the girls?" Felix asks as he viciously stabs his poor melon on the side. Ace rolls his eyes, not that he bothered with that kind of stuff," well, if it makes you feel any better, I heard your sister found someone else," he replies.

"Who?" Felix demanded chewing onto his food aggressively, Ace rolls his eyes again for him to see," a prefect Slytherin boy, says he reminds her of you at home," Ace smirks," Me? Being all bossy and concerned? Pffffffffffffffft," he snorts though his ears are getting pink, Ace pretends not to notice as he gestures for Eric to go ahead without him from the other side of the table.

They spend time everyday after lunch studying together, at one point Iona came with Ethan and invited him to join them, Selina had a slight frown when it happened, hoping no one actually noticed her sulk as she was there first and alone until Eric and Ace.

After the exams Iona stretches happily as they waited for the end of year feast to start, seating over at the Ravenclaw table, Selina however is even more sulkier apparently still mulling over her charms exam.

"So, we don't warn them and don't tell Professor Clarus too, because I'm pretty sure that's a quadruple crossing," Eric snorts before they entered the grand hall," Yeah well, we can always discuss it now that we know each other's address," Ace teases but Eric took that completely seriously," in 5 days then, afternoon? I can make lunch," Eric replies, Ace looks at him like: _Are you serious?_ Eric nods in silently reply before they settle down beside Oscar who had also just arrived.

"Attention students, before we go to the house cup, I would like to say a few things," Headmistress McGonagall replies and the whole hall turns semi-silent with a few students still whispering among themselves." I have decided to retire from my position as Headmistress," she replies, Iona does a spit take, Selina quickly removes her hand from the table before it could splash onto her.

"Sorry," Iona whispers as she cleans it up with a," Tergeo," as Headmistress McGonagall continues with her speech," no wonder the teachers has been acting differently," Eric muses," I bet its either Professor Greenwich or Skylen, Clarus is too new here," Ace mutters, Oscar raises an eyebrow but didn't entirely disagree and can see where he was getting at.

"...Therefore I am happy to announce your new Headmaster from next year onwards," she adds," Headmaster... does that mean..." Oscar mutters." Professor Skylen," she replies, everyone started to clap as Skylen stands up and bows towards McGonagall.

"Hmph..." Ace sounded disappointed," Professor Skylen is the deputy headmaster right? So shouldn't it be obvious?" she asks," Everyone has a chance," Ace replies not looking at his Uncle, he had slightly hoped he wouldn't be or the stupid rumors of him having leverage over the transfiguration professor would be worse.

"Mm I was half expecting Mr Nightingale over there," Oscar nudges Ace who simply sips his drink." Is that soft drink in a tea cup?" Oscar asks in teasing horror, Ace shooes his face away to enjoy his coke in peace.

After the announcement of the winner of the house cup, which is ... again Hufflepuff, they are finally able to dig in.

When they move their bags to the train, Headmistress McGonagall gestures Ace aside for a while, after handing him something Iona can't quite make out, she smiles at him and leaves, he pockets it and follows them into the cabin.

"So were you in trouble or something?" Oscar asks in concern, they seem to notice it as well as Iona, Ethan is being uncharacteristically quiet." Not really," Ace replies, not really wanting to talk about it.

"I can't believe it, is it an artifact or a key?" Eric asks, apparently the only one who is the closest," Alright, leave the poor sod alone," Ethan chuckles," I'll be joining you guys for the ride," he replies," doesn't your friend have a flying car or something?" Selina asks as they found an empty cabin," Yeah, but I wanted to savor each moment here," Ethan replies, most of them gave him looks, all except Ace much to Ethan's surprise. For some reason, the cabin manages to fit all six of them.

"Looks like someone took your feedback to heart," Oscar teases, Selina rolls her eyes," Well, five more years to go, lets see how many people we can squeeze," Iona grins." Please no, I'm spliting cabin if there is anymore," Ace retorts," I guess we have to," Selina shrugs," I don't see how the cabin is going to be able to be any bigger than this," she adds.

"Well I'm reserving a seat with Selina," Iona grins, Selina smiles back. The rest of the ride was rather sociable and loud, earning occasional shushes from stewardesses.

After saying their goodbyes, Selina half expected it to be only her uncle but her parents were waiting in a car she recognizes anywhere.

"Hi mom," Selina greets as she helps her father carry the bags onto the back of the car." Hello sweetie," she was named after her mother, so usually when they were together, people call her by her middle name, Samantha, her mother is completely the opposite of her, 

"Its been a while since we've been here hasn't it?" Oscar asks as he and Ace sit on swings, only Ace swinging just to pass the time." I wonder what our classmates are doing..." Oscar sighs.

"You used to be the class chairman right? You're the social kid, but now at Hogwarts you're sort of silent..." Ace adds, Oscar chuckles," I'm not stealing your cool and silent attitude if that's what you're thinking, I'm just not prepared with this kind of school, after all there is a whole history I can't keep memorising," he waves.

"Hm..." Ace hums," I didn't think there was much of a difference," he replies, Oscar sweat drops,  _of course you wouldn't!_ When he thought of that, a voice called towards them.

"Yo! Long time no see!" Ben beams at them along with a few of their classmates." What have you two been up to in your new school?" One of them asks. Ace notice a girl who he know as Stella Shallum behind the group, someone who confessed to him before he graduated.

"She insisted on coming," Ben whispers to Ace, he sweat drops as she smiles a little way too confident than she usually was." So, Hogwarts huh," she says, Ace shrugs as if it was no big deal." Well I'm at Skybase, so..." she replies, Ace smiles a little," that's great," he replies but not as much enthusiasm as she had hoped.

She then sulks at the corner as everyone reconciles with each other with Ace occasionally asking if she was alright.

Unlike the school however, Ace can't escape the elf, Ascal, when he was in an event during his cousin's birthday in Singapore when he was frozen by a spell, he immediately panicked, he has his wand but it was in his coat.

"You really take after your father now do you?" he asks tilting his head up so that he'll face him, Ace mustered as much strength as he could to glare at him instead of showing his fear that always came when his father was mentioned," don't worry, I won't tell anyone or will I do anything to that side of the story..." he replies and with a snap of his fingers Ace can move and immediately moved to his wand.

"I would not do that unless you want it to drop down the drain," Ascal replies which made Ace pause," You're going to need that for other things," he smiles in a way Ace didn't like what he was suggesting.


	13. Chapter 13

"Um..." Iona looks at the train, she tilts her head, it looks... different." What kind of sick joke this is?!" Someone shouted from the crowd forming, some students were snickering inside the cabin. The train conductor glares at them.

"What a junk," Iona hears someone whisper, she turns towards a bunch of boys and a few girls in a white and black uniform, some of them mismatched, messy, some wearing other t-shirts with pants, some with rainbow colored hair." Hey isn't that from Skybase Academy?" A student asks," that international school of magic?" Another asks in awe.

"Was this your doing?" Iona eyes widen as a Gryffindor prefect approaches them, Ace taps onto her shoulders, earning a jump from her." It's unwise to stand here," he replies as he helps her with her bags just like their first day to school, Iona smiles at that.

By the time they found Selina and Eric, the prefect and the group of Skybase students were at each others throats... metaphorically.

"Its been over a few thousand years and your school is still using this filthy thing," one of them sneers." Hogwarts isn't that old," the prefect retorts." Well it sure looks like it before we gave it a modern look," one of the girls snickers, gesturing to a giant ass of a donkey.

"You're not suppose to use magic outside of schools," the prefect replies, a few gryffindors joining him for support." No pure-blood listens to that trash of a law," the tallest one sneers.

"Why you- I'll have the professors know about this," he grumbles," Ha! Goody-two-shoes can't take out his own wand to fight back!" Another girl exclaims, at the front of the gang, a boy smirks and takes out his wand," Pello!" The prefect yelps and grits his teeth, still not holding out his wand but he is raising his fists.

"Flipendo!" The prefect flies and slams at the side of the train, the conductor quickly goes to the front of the train to make the call while the Gryffindor students are all going to the fallen prefect, helping him up.

"Fli-" a Gryffindor girl takes out her wand but is stopped by a parent.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr Malfoy," the same guy who casted the spell muses, the girls started twirling their hair or biting their lip." A death eater aren't you? Why aren't you extinct yet?" He asks, another guy behind him snorts," if only, it'd be great relief for the whole world," he smirks.

Draco however didn't seem all furious with them, just tired and as calm as possible, hiding his sorrow and fear, a similar whitish yellow haired boy scoots away from the window of the train.

"Shouldn't you be on the way to school now?" He asks, the gang shakes their heads, some even laughs," It's the holidays for us, unlike this school we have more free time than just being nerdy and playing Gobstones," he snorts, the group chuckles and cackles with each other.

"Why don't you stay in the shadows of your stinking manor? Save us the trouble and disappear on your own with the rest of your family," another boy hisses, he seem to have a huge grudge against him due to him glaring at him most of the time." Stop that, it's already been years since then," Draco eyes widen in surprise as Ginny Potter steps up to them.

"It doesn't matter, all wars always leaves a scar that will never fade," another boy replies, who seemed more older than the others, Iona had stopped listening then, so did Ace and the others. Oscar and Ethan entered soon after that, they couldn't stand the fighting that was going on, it was going to be eleven anyway and they would not want to miss the train.

"So who wants some chocolate frogs?"

It was sundown, Iona is leaning onto Selina's shoulders who didn't seem to mind, fast asleep, Eric, Ethan and Oscar were comparing cards while Ace looks out of the window, deep in thought and not really focused onto his book.

"Did something happen?" Selina asks in a soft voice, mostly not to wake up Iona, Oscar distracted himself with opening a few more snacks or cards, Ethan does too but was fairly curious and distracted while doing so, Eric just silently munches onto his chocolate frog.

"Nothing..." Ace replies with slightly no emotion but Selina knew that tone anywhere, still, she didn't press him for answers.

When they reach towards Hogwarts grounds, Eric and Ace were quieter than usual, well they were always quiet, just this time they think the silence is more depressing.

When they settled down onto the bench and silent fills their table, Iona couldn't take it anymore.

"So, what do you think they'll serve us today?" She asks, Oscar shrugs while the rest looks rather distracted." There is no use being depress over things, just focus on the present my dad would say," Iona beams, Selina smiles and looks at the staff table." Mm I think something festive... Headmaster Skylen seem to be particularly chipper," she nods.

Iona grins at that, Ace meanwhile didn't seem too happy with that, even Selina because festive meaning the school song might be played. Selina wonders if she should have waited for Skybase instead as the Headmaster gathers the attention of the students in the hall as the sorting ceremony begins.

"A reminder to all students, the club orientation will start this Friday, third years are required to choose at least one club to get bonus benefits for your years to come," Professor Skylen replies.

"Divination, you may think of it as just reading crystal balls or cards but-" They are hardly listening in class as Oscar, Iona and Crystal seats at their table, Iona already half asleep and Crystal trying to make sense of the textbook, Oscar meanwhile is chatting with another friend at the back.

At the other side, the class for modern magic starts," not only are you going to learn of how Penitus works behind the scenes, someday you may be able to create something even better or similar to it," Professor Lochrin frowns at the way Ace isn't exactly paying attention," so, the basic spell you need to at least have is _Lumos_ and _Elightem_ , so I'll need to see it," he looks around and lands on Ace.

Selina nudges him, he raises an eyebrow at her and notice the Professor's eye on him," Ace, why don't you demonstrate?" he asks, he tried giving him a warning look but it didn't seem to work because after demonstrating a half hearted _Lumos_ and _Elightem_ which resulted in a still clean table despite the electricity sparkling from his wand. Ethan rolls his eyes while Selina isn't exactly paying attention either, slightly daydreaming.

"Well, I expected better, but well done," Professor Lochrin smiles," now I want everyone to do the same, only when everybody is able to then I'll move on," he replies, as the others started practicing, Ace was still on his book.

At the end of the class, Ace has manage to show a perfect and strong  _Lumos_ and manage to raise the hairs of everyone in the room with  _Elightem_ and dark clouds start to gather a little outside.

"Ace, stay back for a while," Professor Lochrin replies, Selina looks at him with worry, he gestures for her to go ahead, Iona raises an eyebrow when all of them were waiting for Ace outside of class.

"I think he might be in-" Ethan starts but Ace came out in a short while I didn't look like he got a scolding... or a praise for that matter," Is that your reaction to everything?" Ethan snorts, Ace tilts his head," I don't know what you mean," he replies innocently.

"Hey look, we get to vote for our field trip next year," Selina replies showing Iona her phone, Eric raises an eyebrow and looks at his, Ace didn't bother and wanted to finish his food first.

"I vote for forbidden forest," Selina muses," but that is right outside of school," Eric snorts," I think the Southern Magical Zoo is cool," Oscar adds, Eric makes a noise in agreement," well whatever we choose, it won't matter because there will be others voting on it," Ace replies," Agreed," Felix replies casually as he seats beside Ace.

"Go seat somewhere else," Ethan narrows his eyes," Why should I listen to you?" Felix asks," Okay guys there is no need to fight here, you're on the other side of each bench," Oscar sighs, Ethan just turns towards his food, Felix scoffs at him before doing the same.

Iona sweat drops while Selina seem to be neutral about his presence despite being obviously annoyed at him most of the time, she guessed it was fine so long as he didn't talk to her.

"Well, next is Arithmancy isn't it?" Iona asks, changing the subject," I'm excited," Eric grins, Ace yawns in return, Iona pouts at that," well I hope you have fun, though I don't get what is fun about numbers," she teases, Eric chuckles at that," Nerds," Felix snorts.

The next period was priceless because as compatible as Eric and Ace are, Ethan and Felix jaws drop when both of them walk to the flying class at the same time.

Let's just say Professor Clarus has a lot on her hands.

* * *

 "Join the cooking club today! If you have the passion for the culinary arts!" A student exclaims from the booth in the middle of the field. Selina scans a leaflet she was given at the start as she joins Iona who is looking at the circus club in awe as a student does an acrobatic stunt with magic.

"The IT club seems promising, the only muggle club I can find anyway," Selina snorts." There is also the library club and the band," Iona replies as she sees the band club members playing their instruments through the fair, she didn't even bother with the dueling club which is swarming with Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Hey look," Selina nudges her and she found Ace standing at the side, looking both irritated and bored." How did I lose him?" Ace grumbles underneath his breath but made no move to find Eric who had wondered off.

"Yo, Ace," Selina greets as they approach him." Hey, interested in anything?" Ace asks," Hm... maybe the green ambassador club," Iona hums, Selina shrugs," the gaming club maybe but they don't exactly have ps5 or abox here," she grumbles.

"Well there is always the arts," Ace nods towards the school building. They all walk towards the auditorium and walks around, looking at the other art clubs on stage.

"You there..." a male student with wavy long black hair and green eyes with a Slytherin robe but a simple shirt underneath instead of the regular uniform." You look like a guitar kind of person," he gives him a whole guitar instead of a flyer for the orchestra club.

"No thanks, but I will try it out," Ace replies, he then joins Selina and Iona again as the circus club started cartwheeling and unicycling around the stage.

"Stay for a moment after lunch for a performance by all art clubs!" someone who sounds a lot like Filly announces.

"You think you can make one of those moving paintings?" Iona asks as they walk pass the painting club.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Iona exclaims, Ace stops dead in his tracks looking behind before looking back at Iona, a few students were glancing at them." Um... how did you..." Ace starts as he continues walking towards them to seat down before Iona can say anything else that will embarrass him.

"An owl dropped this by," Oscar grins and gestures to a wrapped present, Ace tries to hide his fluster as he takes out a card.

 _Sorry I didn't end work earlier to see you off for your third year, hope you enjoy this year's present! Love Mom_ Ace bit his lip and looks at them," I swear we never touched it," Oscar surrenders, Ace seems satisfied with that answer before opening the present, technically his birthday was on the previous day but he can't exactly blame her or the owl.

'History of Magical Music' Ace recovers the book before they can see it." Aw what is it?" Iona pouts," It's a book," Ace casts a silent  _Reducio_ and pockets it," you wouldn't be interested," he adds," its history," Iona pouts again before returning to her food.

"Well I'd get you something but I'm already running out on pocket money," Iona sighs," it's fine," Oscar grins before Ace can reply," he doesn't like it when people gives him presents, especially since he never says whatever he likes," he winks knowingly, Ace's ears turn pink," It's not that-" he starts but then Oscar makes an exaggerated gesture of thinking," although, your eyes did lit up when Ben gave you that guitar a few years before we graduated," he hums.

"Oooh..." Iona grins cheekily, Ace pouts but didn't deny it either, Ben seem to know what he is thinking most of the time after all." Say speaking of whom, did he give you anything yesterday?" Oscar asks innocently," N-no," Ace grumbles.

"Hehe, you're turning red!" Iona teases," am not!" Ace retorts but his cheeks are starting to show a little color.

"The next birthday's Ethan's I heard they threw a party at the Common room last year, the prefect even got permission to invite his other house friends," Iona sighs dreamily but knowing when Oscar and Iona's birthdays are, Ace feels kind of bad but in their minds right now, all they wanted to do was just to be in that party.

But Ace wasn't exactly looking forward to the end of the year, Professor Lochrin had called him up again despite paying attention a little more in class during these few days, but is wasn't about his studies at all.

Later, that same day, Divination was up again as their first lesson.

"Alright exchange cups and refer to your books for the meanings-" Iona takes Oscar's, Oscar takes Crystal's and Crystal took Iona's cup, they looks at the cup and turns them around.

"Its a star and bird... it means opportunity... and protected," Iona mutters, Professor Allad looks over the cups of the other groups with a frown.

"That's... odd..." He mutters," I got the same," "Stars..." "Hey which is mine again?" along with a soft burp at the end of the classroom, the Hufflepuff grins sheepishly.

"It looks the same," Oscar puts Crystal's cup along with his and Iona's, all of them having the same reading.

"Something huge is gonna happen," someone mutters at the back, Professor Allad seem to perk up at that but quickly collected himself, Oscar frowns, he was probably the only one who notice that seeing as Iona and Crystal are busy being happy about getting the same reading.

Later that night, Professor Allad informs the other professors of the findings during the class, unbeknownst to them, a figure is listening in.

* * *

"Alright children, I suggest you listen or if you're eaten by one of these I would not be held responsible," Professor Clementine, who is officially Iona's favorite teacher replies.

Multiple pairs of green eyes looks at the group of children outside of the sheltered dark pen, one can almost make out the shape of the creature, serpent-like body with four limbs but hardly made any sound to determine what kind, the slightly long feathery neck, it's hard to make out the face.

"Alright this, is a Tulm, it hides in the shadows when near anything moving they don't recognize, it is shy and harmless so long as you are holding nothing threatening where they can see or smell," she replies and whistles to get the attention of a few, holding out her hands, one easily comes over and in the light, they can see that it is like a cat or a lion by the looks of the ears.

It sniffs her hand before nuzzling underneath it." You must not be the one to pat them first, they'll let you see them first if they deem you harmless," she replies and opens the gate fairly casually, some students at the front take a step back.

"Pussies," a Gryffindor student snorts as he walks to the front of the class. A Tulm approaches him, sniffing him curiously, a whiskered snout above sharp teeth like a saber tooth in the light." Alright slowly now, let it show you its neck," Professor Clementine replies, Iona looks at it in awe as it comes forth, green eyes unblinking, ears perked up and when they could see the neck, the blue feathers on it are slightly moving.

"Now don't stare, but you should glance over now and again at their feathers to gauge their emotion, if their feathers are standing, you should probably not look at them at all and they'll leave you alone," she adds.

However, this Tulm seems to be quite calm around the Gryffindor as he raises his hand, not touching it but hovering nearby. It stares at his hand and then nudges the hand with their head, the Gryffindor student grins and starts to scratch the neck of the Tulm who purrs in satisfaction and steps out of the pen to follow him aside.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Clementine smiles, Ethan grins and goes next, only when he went did the others follow suit. A Slytherin gave one a fake smile but got knocked away by a pair of hooves, the class nurse had to bring him to the hospital wing despite his cursing and constant complain about not needing help.

"I'm so glad you took this with me," Oscar sighs, Iona smiles as she hesitantly goes next. Before she did anything however, a few Tulms were already walking out of the pen and circling her." Woah, you're a natural," Eric chuckles as his Tulm starts chewing on his robe, much to the annoyance of Ace despite his Tulm is being very compliant as it lies down on its belly.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," Professor Clementine grins as she pats a scared Tulm who calm down to trot over to Iona who is already bombarded by nudges and licks.

Oscar had it slightly chasing after him as he hid behind Ace as it sniffs his shoes.

So far care for magical creatures has probably been the most relaxing class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes again, feel free to comment below some useful feedback
> 
> If anyone wants to beta read feel free to tell me, it'll be easier if you have amino apps because that is how I communicate between other authors and other beta readers


	14. Chapter 14

Ace walks down the halls of the school looking exasperated," look here I-" he pauses just in time because Iona almost bump into him," oh sorry," she replies.

"Who were you talking to?" she asks, Ace shakes his head," nobody, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"My family have no plans for this December," she lies, Ace didn't seem to believe it," uh huh, well I suggest you stay in the dorms more often," he replies, wincing a little after that, it was too blunt." Why?" she asks," it's cold," he simply said and walks ahead.

Iona shrugs and walks the other way.

As the train arrives to take those leaving during the winter, a group of similar cloaked figures leaves the train, catching the attention of the students but they didn't do anything, greedy for the heater apparently as a blizzard coats Hogsmeade.

"I've never seen such a huge storm like this..." Helena mutters from a tower in a classroom, Charles is with her, looking a little puzzled.

The group of hooded people are the only ones strolling through the snow. The shortest of the group looks up at the school," Hogwarts you say..." he mutters.

"I love this time of the year," Ethan stretches and leans against his chair, they were in a study area, Iona face buried into a book," Well it is rather relaxing," Oscar sighs and then smiles sheepishly at Iona who groans.

"You should relax more, there is no point in stressing over it," Ethan waves his hand dismissively. Iona looks up from her book, chin on the page when she sees Professor Clarus briskly walking down the hallways.

"Professor?" Iona asks," Kids, good timing, I need you to relay information towards the rest," she replies a little out of breath." Tell them to stay in their dorms," she adds.

"Why?" Iona asks," don't ask just say," she replies and leaves them.

Iona looks at them, Ethan has that rebellious look in his eyes, while Oscar looks like he wants to leave for his life.

Ethan seems to notice this," you may go to the others, I'll follow her to see what's up," he replies." I'll go with you," Iona adds," w-wait really? Iona you shouldn't-" Oscar starts," Yeah it'll be better if I go alone," Ethan replies.

"I wanna know too," Iona replies." I'll go inform the others," Oscar decides, Ethan nods in defeat and they split up.

"I told you this would happen, but McGonagall was so confident in her reputation she forgot about Skylen's reputation," both of them can hear Professor Cador hiss." I doubt that, she would want this to help Skylen increase his reputation," Professor Clarus admits.

"But where did they even come from? There was no warning," Professor Cador adds, Ethan and Iona peeks out of the corner of the wall. Both professors were seemingly going towards the staff room, but they pass by it and went upstairs instead.

"The headmaster's office, I think we should go now," Iona replies," you go ahead," Ethan grins and walks ahead, against her better judgement, Iona follows him, more because she didn't want him to do something stupid.

"Didn't you hear? Penitus reported of the azkaban genocide," Professor Clarus replies," What does that got to do with anything?" he asks." She is saying it's possible that the same people who are responsible for the genocide is attacking us now," Professor Greenwich replies, scaring Ethan and Iona a little.

"Where did she come from?" Ethan grumbles softly." I've always wanted an article on that social media," Professor Cador replies sarcastically, Professor Clarus faces the headmaster's office," Sapientia," she replies and the stairs appears, leading up to the office.

"Here," Ethan replies handing her a bottle with purple looking liquid in it," what is this?" Iona asks." Invisibility potion," he simply replies, Iona looks at the liquid in suspicion," you sure its the right color?" she asks." It's a more advanced version, a senior gave it to me," he grins cheekily.

"Why would they give you an invisibility potion? And why do you have it now?" Iona asks, Ethan rolls his eyes and takes a swig first. In a few seconds, his figure turns invisible and Iona frowns only seeing the potion in the air.

"Here, drink it," Ethan's body-less voice replies and Iona almost dropped the bottle, she takes a few sips and looks at her hands." Why does it taste like grapes- I didn't even know this kind of potion existed," Iona replies as she sees her hands disappearing and almost dropped the bottle again, Ethan takes it from her, for some reason, she could see him.

"Some things you can't find in books," Ethan muses and gestures for her to follow.

"Um... Sapientia," Ethan says to the door and the stairs opens for them again. They sneak up the steps and looks around, the headmaster's room is rather as old as the castle, there are little books around, only a few artifacts along with the desk of the headmaster, looking rather spacious without many things inside.

The professors are at the side, where a globe is at the center of a few shelves filled with weird and different looking artifacts and books.

"They have broken through the barrier like it was nothing," Professor Greyhood grumbles," it could be the ring of magic," Professor Falloneson grumbles." We talked about this Falloneson," Greenwich rebuts." Why aren't we considering them? They are the biggest criminal organization since the death eaters and we are just ignoring them?" He demands.

 _What is he talking about?_ Iona mouths to Ethan who raises his palm, a gesture to wait.

"It was 6 years ago, leave it be," Nightingale adds." For once Falloneson is right," McGonagall pipes in." I agree with McGonagall," Kyre adds." Its not a vote or a debate, we should consider or facts instead of accusing or voting on people," Professor Prudence, the Professor of Arithmancy replies.

"David is right, did anyone see any suspicious activity in the school? Any small detail at all?" Greenwich asks, the professors all look at each other, Skylen silently looks at the stairs, either deep in thought or daydreaming," there has been an awful lot of students staying back for the winter today," Greyhood pipes up after a while.

"It could be the weather," Kyre suggests," or it could be that they are turning against us," Greyhood grumbles." The Hufflepuffs? Highly unlikely," Cador snorts." They are mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors," Charles adds.

They all turned silent after that, Iona tugs at Ethan harshly and gestures for him to leave them.

"No... they are just children, there must be a good reason," Clarus replies," Oh please, if you've seen this year's discipline record you'd know they are huge troublemakers, even the prefects can't be trusted," he growls," and they are all here," he then adds in realization, Kyre rolls his eyes at that." There is no point in that," Skylen finally said a word," the whole school won't be here so we can at least isolate the incident," his eyes lands on where Ethan and Iona are fighting a silent tug of war.

"We have two ravenclaws and three Huffpuffs here other than the prefects right? Well get them to help," he replies. The professors look at each other, shifting their gaze from Skylen. Iona and Ethan also looked at the headmaster before Ethan takes the first step and leave the office.

"We need to find the rest," Ethan replies as he guides Iona to a classroom before breaking a green potion in front of both of them and they are immediately able to see themselves, Ethan is about to move when he notice Iona looking shock.

"What?" Ethan asks," Oh sorry mr wizard but in the real world, glass can cut you," Iona replies sarcastically, Ethan raises head in realization," right, this special bottle see," he points to the floor where the glass should be but the floor is clean.

"Oh wow," Iona muses and they leave the classroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Snow coats the surface of Hogwarts, looking as if though it is almost buried underneath it. Oscar sips a hot chocolate as the prefect of Hufflepuff, Piran Stacey pokes at the fireplace.

They stayed in companionable silence until Iona bursts in. Oscar raises an eyebrow, Piran didn't move from the fireplace though it looks like it is more to keep warm than anything.

"Where is the other prefect?" Iona asks," Her name is Sara," he muses.

Iona blinks and looks at him expectantly.

"She is patrolling the corridors, she should come back soon since its terribly cold," he replies. Iona dashes back out, Oscar didn't want anything to do with it so he leans back.

"They are not there, I only found Mike and Sam," Ethan replies, Iona assumes they are both friends of his." Could you sneak a peak at Slytherin's or find Ace or Eric?" Iona asks," I only got time to check the Slytherin common room," Ethan replies.

"Well lets go together then," she replies and both of them softly tread up the stairs when Ethan stops Iona, she frowns and looks at where he is looking at. A cloak figure looks at the courtyard of the school.

"I don't think that's a uniform of a professor or a student," Iona squints, Ethan gestures for her to move as he did, they did it slowly and manages to go up the stairs undetected.

"What-" the door starts but then Ethan interrupts it with a forceful knock," Ace! Eric! Come on! We wanna meet up!" he exclaims, Iona winces at the volume," hey maybe we should have-" she pauses when she sees Eric.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eric asks in puzzlement," We were just looking for you, we got information from the professors," Ethan replies before Iona could earning a exasperated huff from her.

"Oh... really?" Eric asks," there are spies in school," Ethan hisses," well no, they don't know it yet they just assumed," Iona adds," well Professor Falloneson believes it enough," Ethan snorts.

"They think its the prefects," Ethan adds," you should go back to your common rooms, the professors are already scolding a bunch of students for being outside, the snow is dangerous," Eric explains.

"I've seen worse blizzards than this," Ethan narrows his eyes," isn't the school shield suppose to handle this sort of thing?" he asks." Well it might have some holes or problems with it," Eric suggested," is it broken?" Iona asks, Eric's breath hitches," well no, that will be absurd," he replies.

A crash sounded down the hallway, Ethan and Iona looks at the direction of the sound, Eric looks at the opposite," look, its even breaking windows," Eric chuckles nervously," please just barricade yourselves in the common room," Eric replies a little too fast.

"What? Don't tell me its a ghost," Ethan replies sarcastically, Iona gulps at that," they only come out during halloween," Eric protests," but it might be...a boggart... of some sort," he replies.

"Why are there boggarts here? Don't they only exist in captivity now?" Ethan asks," Maybe they escaped from the nearby... well magical zoo?" Iona asks.

"Just go before-" Eric starts but then a flash of light distracted them and prompt them to look up." Isn't that the Gryffindor tower?" Ethan asks, Eric looks at him with a serious look on his face, he stops Ethan before he can run towards the tower.

"I think you should go with Iona to the Hufflepuff common room," Eric replies, Ethan narrows his eyes," why are you stopping me? What's there?" he asks," You can't handle it," Eric protests," please, just go," he pleaded but Ethan responded by pulling out his wand," Flipendo!" Eric dodges the blue light that emits from Ethan's wand," Expelliarmus!" Eric exclaims.

"Please! Don't fight! We can talk this out!" Iona exclaims as Ethan ducks and waves his wand," Incendio!" Eric waves his wand at the same time "Protego Flipendo!" as soon as the shield blocks the flames Ethan casted, it moves towards Ethan and knocks him back.

"Expelliarmus!" Eric didn't have time to react as Iona casts the spell and knocks his wand away, he looks surprised before backing up," where did you learn that spell?" Ethan demands Eric with much difficulty as he pushes himself up.

Eric didn't say anything, more because he knows that another one of **them** is here and they step in front of Eric as a way to defend him which makes him snort internally.

Iona steps back a little as a cloak figure steps in front of Eric," I'll handle them," a dark male voice replies and waves his wand, at first, Iona didn't see anything but then suddenly she felt something cut her hand and she yelps but didn't let go of her wand.

The figure is about to wave his wand again when a shield defends Iona out of nowhere and almost cuts her neck. The figure frowns and looks to the side as Professor Greenwich skids to a halt in front of Iona, to see the professor running was really a rare sight but she didn't show her weariness as she faces her opponent, Professor Clarus struggling to catch up with her and finally managed to catch up and pants at her side.

The figure hisses and with a movement of his cloak, covering the two of them, they apparate out of there.

"So it is true," Ethan limps to Iona's side," the defense of the school is down?" he half asks half says, Professor Greenwich look at him in an unreadable expression." You are to go to the grand hall or the Hufflepuff common room," she nods towards Iona," Piran can take care of you," she adds.

"You'll need all the help you can get," Ethan replies, Professor Greenwich fully turns towards him with a stern look on her face," do not forget what you are here for, if you die here just because of some magical storm then you would have traveled here for nothing," she replies, Iona fidgets with her wand, feeling like she isn't suppose to hear this conversation.

"Eric and Ace are with them, I need to go," Ethan insists," you are not yet strong enough Mr Steelfield, fall back or I will deduct points from your house," she threatens, Ethan snorts," take it away, we were losing anyway," he replies and almost walked past Greenwich when Ethan suddenly collapsed and Greenwich catches him.

"Clarus, go on ahead, I'll take him to the hospital wing, Ms Strike, I believe that you are sensible enough to go back to the common room yes?" she asks as she carries Ethan onto her back with ease that made Iona a little surprised," Y-yeah," she mumbles, Greenwich looks at Iona for a while before nodding and leaving.

Iona was still standing there for a while when she realized that Professor Clarus is gone. Instead of going to the common room -she can't believe that she is doing this- she goes towards the Gryffindor common room.

Halfway through the stairs however, it suddenly moved to reach other side.

"You shouldn't be here kiddo," a painting with a war hero replies, he seemed to be the only painting moving in the whole corridor of old paintings." I need to help a friend," Iona insists and leans against the railing, looking at a balcony she is suppose to go to.

Against -again- her better judgement, she waves her wand at and points it at herself," Alarte Ascendare," she launches herself straight onto the balcony, the man in armour gapes at her as she climbs up the stairs.

"I swear kids these days," he grumbles, thought he didn't sound all that angry... just offended or well amused. Iona ignores him and the part that says she should always listen and break down the tone of people's voice to understand them. She didn't exactly have the time and just quickly climbs the stairs and finally made it to the Gryffindor common room.

"If you're looking for the Gryffindor sword, it's not here," Iona can hear Professor Clarus say, Iona places a finger onto her lips at the painting leading to the common room, the shoe maker winks at her and didn't say anything.

"Of course not, the only threat here is the remaining Gryffindors, where are they?" she hear someone ask, she peaks into the slightly open painting. She didn't expect a short cloaked figure -since the voice sounded like an old man- then she remembers the famed Professor Flitwick.

"They are not here," Professor Clarus replies." She is right," Iona cranes her neck to see who was that carefully, before jumping into conclusions. Iona's expression darken, Ace walks out from a dorm room, wand out.

"We should try the forbidden forest," Ace replies," Why?" the cloaked figure asks," it's either that or the Quidditch field, we had enough time and people to sweep the castle, if they found someone there should be sound of fighting," Ace replies.

Professor Clarus stays silent, not knowing if Ace is directing their attention away from the school or he genuinely thinks that.

"But it's a huge place," the cloak figure replies, Ace shrugs, the cloak figure seem to ponder this for a while," you take care of the professors with the others, I'll deal with the students," they reply and apparatus out of there.

"Ace, what do you think you're doing?" Professor Clarus asks," are you really with them?" she asks." I have a debt to settle," he simply says and waves his wand," Expelliarmus!" "Protego!" Professor Clarus gets knocked back along with her shield as soon as the charm hits it, Clarus seems taken back at that.

"Stop this Ace, you can still get away with this," Professor Clarus pleaded," Caerulenola Incendio!" Iona had to duck her head behind the painting as huge blue flames exploded in the common room." Better go kid," the painting replies along with a string of "hot hot hot!"

Iona quickly goes towards the ground floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Iona quickly dashes towards the forbidden forest despite not being there before and well... it being a dangerous and well forbidden.

She didn't even know where to start but slowed down when her foot met leaves, the forbidden forest looks huge and she could probably get lost if she went any further without the caretaker, normally its Professor Clementine but she couldn't find her in the staff room or did she see any professors other than Greyhood, Kyre and Greenwich, she narrowly avoided them all.

Iona probably stood there for a while because a unicorn trotted over to her curiously. She looks at it in slight awe before shaking her head and looking around for a pebble or something when she felt wind on her hair.

She turns around to see the unicorn directly above her head.

"Um... can you..." Iona frowns, do they understand her or talk? Professor Clementine didn't say anything about that but maybe it had been obvious that they can't but this unicorn seem to understand," help me?" she asks.

The unicorn nods to the side and bends down a little, Iona can hear her heart thumping as she steps to the side of the unicorn, she looks at it, it seem to be waiting for her. So she climbs aboard, as soon as her hands land onto the back of its neck, it stands and Iona braces herself as the unicorn trotted towards what hopefully is a group of students and maybe a teacher.

* * *

"Protego Maxima!" Ace's spell he attempts to cast fizzle out and died as it hits a shield. He frowns at her, not knowing if the shield is still up.

"Why are you doing this?" Professor Clarus asks, gone was the tone of the usual Professor." There is really no point in asking these questions Professor, the answer is still the same," he replies.

"You'll be expelled for this," she warns," I doubt so," Ace smirks.

"Inferno!" Ace exclaims and again it is blocked but this time it is deflected. Surprisingly, the whole room isn't burnt to crisp already." Flipendo!" Ace wasn't fast enough to block it and was sent out of the window behind him.

Ace winces and waves his wand," Leviosa!" he stops falling and starts floating, luckily he had already cast a warming charm and with a nudge of a foot, he floats up towards the hallway and found a few other cloaked figures.

"How dare you!" Professor Cador exclaims, fangs soaked in blood." Points ain't enough to threaten us professor," a Slytherin replies in amusement.

"We have places our trust in you, is this how you repay us?" Professor Nightingale asks Sara who is a black hair girl with a waist length ponytail and brown eyes, her uniform is missing the crest and prefect badge of Gryffindor." You have no idea how long I've waited for this," she hisses.

Ace lands beside a very tall one, half hiding behind another. Charles narrows his eyes at him.

"Leave or it'll be ugly," Professor Kyre grins, he looks like he doesn't want them to leave just for a duel." I was about to say the same thing," the cloaked figure at the front replies and pulls down his hood.

Greenwich's expression darken while Ace's uncle seem pale.

"Canus, this is truly a surprise," Professor McGonagall replies, Ace looks at the person in curiosity, he is a silver slick and shoulder length hair middle aged man with a silver goatee and yellow eyes. He wears a yellow shirt underneath a white jacket and black pants underneath the cloak. For some reason he seems familiar to Ace.

"So is the ring of magic back again?" Charles asks with an unreadable expression but Ace can see how he clenches onto his wand, Professor Greenwich also look a little red. He didn't turn to Eric as he joined him.

"No, this is something else... entirely," he looks at Professor Greenwich who looks like she is about to scold someone. Ace sorely hopes its not him.

* * *

Iona tugs a little at the hairs of the unicorn before apologizing, she did it to stop it because they are near the group but the cloak figure had already injured one of them.

"Who the hell are you?" she recognizes him from the jet black spiky hair prefect badge and Slytherin house, he is Armando Barone, she is slightly surprised that he was here, protecting the group... but then... he might be working for the enemy.

"No need to know my name, for you will all die," they replies casually," not if I have anything to say about it," Armando hisses, a blonde hair Hufflepuff boy and a black half shaved hair Gryffindor boy steps forth to support him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Armando quickly ducks while the other two pulled the person behind them down, all of them successfully dodging the curse. Iona panics, so did the unicorn, it accidentally snaps a twig after trotting forth, as if wanting to run over to help.

The cloak figure notice them and shoots another curse at them, the unicorn quickly moves to dodge and gallops towards the group.

"Ha, is this a knight and shining armor I heard so much about?" he asks. They look at each other with confused faces.

"Well no matter, I'll kill you before you have the chance to save anyone," he replies.

"Looks like someone's been reading too much Shakespeare," whispers a Gryffindor," what does that got to do with anything?" asks a Hufflepuff, the cloak figure rolls his head exasperatedly and fires a jinx at them.

A wand raises and a protective shield them from ths spell.

"Felix!" Iona exclaims," hey, you're a Hufflepuff whimp," Felix muses, Iona pouts, he shrugs," I'm just surprised you're standing in front now," Felix replies. Iona didn't realize but he was right, she does look like a knight in fairytales, though now that she is in front, she didn't feel that confident.

"Hey, don't lower your wand now," Felix chided as he casts a spell at the same time as the figure and only barely hold the other's spells at bay, Iona joins in along with armando and their spells went into a stalemate.

"Boutin," Headmaster Skylen replies," pardon?" Professor Clarus asks as she bandages Professor Clementine's head." Idem," he explains, Professor Clarus makes an 'oh' expression and after helping Clementine lie down, in a couch opposite them and behind the headmaster is the still unconscious Ethan.

"I've never heard of them before," Professor Clarus frowns," of course you haven't, but you would know Merlin," Skylen slightly retorts, Professor Clarus nods," of course I do," she replies." Well Boutin's the descendant of ... well one of his enemies, I've forgotten who," Skylen muses.

Clarus sweat drops at his casual manner, but normally if the headmistress is calm, everything should go smoothly. She can't exactly tell with Skylen, he is always calm.

"Should we be worried?" Clarus asks," Oh yes definitely, I doubt this as small as the troll incidents," Skylen replies and looks out of the window, not needing to turn back to know that all three of them had heard and is currently in panic mode.

However he is more worried about the castle...


	17. Chapter 17

Sara walks into the Hufflepuff common room cautiously, she barely blocked a few ice shards from hitting her face.

"Piran, I should have known," Sara smirks," You stoop very low to work for a dwarf," Piran snorts, in a single dorm room, a few Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin, Oscar being one among them.

"I doubt so, I heard that he is an enemy of Merlin himself," Sara replies." Not possible, he'd be around a thousand years old now," Piran frowns." With magic Cryogenics isn't so far fetched," Sara replies.

"You didn't feel his hand man," another Slytherin prefect, a purple hair girl with blue eyes replies." I believe it'll take ages for them to warm up," a Gryffindor burly looking prefect with a brown hair and brown eyes replies.

"I expected Thana to defect but I didn't think you would Draven," Piran replies." You know that I'll do anything for my name to be on the papers," he smirks," I just realized it didn't need to be Quidditch or a tournament," he adds.

"I don't know what they tell you but trust me, nothing bodes well with those who attack this school... or any school basically," Piran replies." That depends on the headmaster really, the only reason why Hogwarts is the safest place was because Dumbledore was alive," Sara replies.

"The current headmaster doesn't exactly have a fancy portfolio," Thana snorts." Did you hear yourselves? You sound like drones," Piran protests." It doesn't matter, it is unfortunate you decided to stay for the holidays, now you'll have to die for it," Thana smirks.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Professor Kyre steps out from his hiding place." Tch, where did you come from?!" Sara asks and all of them whip their wands out." Woah, what's with the harsh greeting? Forgot I'm your friendly neighborhood potions teacher?" He asks innocently.

Sara waves her wand and masks appears onto the mouths of the three.

"We know you're not as ignorant as you seem Mr Kyre," Sara grumbles," oh?" Professor Kyre asks," are you claiming I'm no longer your teacher?" He asks," I'm hurt," he pouts.

Oscar places his sweaty palms together as the conversation outside goes on, despite expecting huge and dangerous spell casting or fighting, the dark conversation is not helping the tension in the room. A Hufflepuff noticed his fear and grabs his hand in an attempt to calm him down, Oscar's eyes flashes with memory and relaxes almost immediately.

"N- they say there is nothing you can't do with potions," Sara deadpans," like I believe that," Thana snorts," he won't even put out poison gas because of that prefect," she nods to Piran, she takes off her mask before Sara can warn her.

At first nothing happens but then in a few seconds, she looses her balance and lands face first onto the ground.

Sara narrows her eyes, Draven eyes widen, both of them look at Professor Kyre, who looks sheepish. Piran waves his wand," Sectumsempra," Sara blocks immediately with a silent shield charm.

"Avada kedavra!" Sara exclaims, Professor Kyre and Piran dodges it and Professor Kyre tosses a potion at them. Sara yelps and starts scratching her foot, Draven got hit in the face and his face is already growing red spots.

"Please tell me that's not dragon pox, I didn't drink the antidote beforehand for that," Piran muses," don't worry, you're safe," Professor Kyre replies and leaves the common room," protect them, I'll be right back," he replies and completely disappears behind the door frame.

* * *

"What is your name girl?" Boutin asks underneath the cloak, for the past minute, they have been blocking attacks from him." Concentrate," Armando urges the juniors as their translucent shield mends from the damage it took.

"Repressio," Iona waves her wand but Boutin waves his wand and the charm fizzled out like a faulty light, Felix grits his teeth at that.

"We might need help," one of the students whimpers," where is headmaster Skylen?" Felix complains.

Said headmaster is in the office still looking out the window as Ace and Eric sneaks behind him. Eric raises his wand but Ace stops Eric, with a silent wave of his wand, he reveals a funny looking barrier.

"There is no need for that," Headmaster Skylen replies and turns around with a smile," I know what you're thinking," he replies, Ace narrows his eyes, Eric's hand lowers a little but not fully.

"You let them in," Ace says, not really a question." Now, what are you two supposed to do hm? Subdue me? Kill me? What will happen if they found out you failed?" Skylen asks, ignoring the statement." Nothing they can do to us once you get rid of them," Eric grumbles and lowers his wand fully," did you really let them in?" He questions.

Skylen sighs," there is no difference had I lowered the shields or not, Boutin is perfectly capable of destroying them," he replies, turning his back on them. Ace frowns at the amount of trust he just gave them." Who is that?" Eric asks, Skylen explains where he came from.

"How did you know that?" Ace asks," Idem, a charm learned by detectives in the Ministry of Magic," Skylen replies," it traces the magical source emitted from a wand, depending on how tight the wand is with its owner, it can give me many information," Skylen replies, glancing over to Ace who takes a slight step back which did not go unnoticed by Eric.

"I suggest you report to them, I bet they are all worried right now," Skylen replies. Ace and Eric looks at each other before leaving the headmaster alone. While they were on their way back however, they were interrupted by a spell which Eric manages to block for Ace.

"I should have known," Professor Greenwich replies, beside her is Professor Clarus." I don't get it, your uncle works here," Clarus replies, Ace shrugs," We barely talked," Clarus turns to Eric," and you, your father may be a nosy, rich and loud but he was never wicked or evil," she replies.

"That is not what most people think he is," Eric mumbles in spite." You two can still get away with this," Professor Greenwich replies, Professor Clarus nudges her," that's what I told Ace," she mutters.

"I suggest you worry about the forbidden forest and how many students are still alive now," Ace replies, Greenwich looks at Clarus who nods, Greenwich then leaps off the railing and lands onto a broom and flies towards the forest. Clarus ties up her hair and Eric gulps," they should have probably tested their powers first," he whispers.

"But then they would have lost the element of surprise," Ace mutters back as they all ready their wands at the same time." Flipendo!" "Expelliarmus!" Both sides cast their spells and clashes with each other, evenly matched.

"I didn't know Professor Clarus was this powerful," Eric mutters, Ace swishes his wand and his spell doubled in intensity. Clarus eyes widen and apparates away before the spell can hit her. Ace narrows his eyes at that.

Iona was just casting a Knockback jinx when Professor Greenwich lands beside her.

"Professor!" Armando exclaims in relief, Boutin looks up at her," has the wizarding world fallen so low? The professors are weaker than the students," he snorts. Greenwich glares at him," so you were the one who knocked Clementine out," she grumbles.

"She was easily knocked out like a candle," Boutin smirks, showing his teeth," ew how long as it been since you brushed your teeth?" Felix taunts." Barone, take them to the grand hall, I'll take him on," Greenwich replies, Armando nods and goes, ushering a protesting Felix along but Iona stays, mostly because a Tulm she tamed was right behind Boutin.

There was no warning when in turns around to its butt and knocked Boutin aside, cloak also knocked off.

Apparently he is human... just short, his messy brown hair and bright blue eyes would have been almost innocent looking if they hadn't known that this person had tried to kill them in the past minute.

"Goodness grace, is that a Tulerina? So they survived even this far in the future," Boutin eyes widen and chuckles as it growls at him," If only the Pure bloods had that kind of endurance," Boutin sneers and without his wand, a huge gust of wind engulfs them and almost blows them off their feet.

"Although, I have to say your magic is quiet familiar," Boutin looks at Iona," A descendant of pure blood I hope," he grins, Professor Greenwich steps between Iona and Boutin.

"But," Boutin sighs," Humans," he snorts and with a wave a hand a gush of fire appears in a flash, Professor Greenwich barely had the time to grab Iona and apparate away.

When the flames died down, the only thing left in the area were ashes.

Boutin looks at the castle before teleporting there. Eric jumps a little when Boutin appears beside him.

"Where is Ascal? Is the headmaster dead?" Boutin asks, Eric gulps, he much prefer Ascal if he were to admit but he didn't see him enter the castle with the others the first time." I don't know," Eric says the simply," The Headmaster?!" Boutin asks in annoyance," Dead," Ace says simply as he apparates in. Boutin smirks," Good, now the school will be mine," he adds.

"After a thousand year, finally, there isn't anyone to stop me!" Boutin cackles," now, time to deal with what you people call the Ministry of Magic is it?" he asks interrupting the hushed conversation between Ace and Eric.

"Yes, though they can be easily toppled after you deal with the magical law enforcement department," Ace replies, Boutin nods and walks towards the grand hall. The two of them were the only followers left unbeknownst to Boutin as he looks at the grand hall and grins at the cowering students.

"You! Where is Professor Greenwich?" Armando asks," You can bury what's left of her in the forbidden forest," Boutin cackles," You bastard!" Armando is about to cast a curse when a rope wraps around his hands and with a tug, pulled them behind his back.

He looks behind him to find aurors, the head auror with black hair waves his wand, then Boutin is being pulled and crashes down onto the bottom of the stairs, Boutin snarls at him before looking at Ace and Eric who is just casually looking down at him.

"What are you doing?! Help me!" Boutin exclaims," No thanks," Eric muses," Don't look so surprised, your plan was never full proof from the start when you decided to recruit people you don't even know well off," Ace replies casually. Boutin grits his teeth," You'll regret this," he growls as he is forced up onto his feet.

"Traitors," he hisses, Eric and Ace didn't flinch, while he is being dragged away as the other aurors climbs up the stairs to sweep the school, Armando walks towards them with a frown," how do I know you didn't just switch sides at the last minute?" he narrows his eyes, wands still held up, Eric and Ace looks at each other then at him," who do you think called the aurors?" Eric muses.

"The Professors?" Armando snorts, Eric is about to retort when a voice stops him in his tracks," Eric Prilline!" a woman's voice shrieks, Eric rolls his eyes and turns around to meet the hug and questions that rolls out of her mouth, Ace had to take a step back." Still think its the Professors?" Ace snorts, Armando shakes his head in silence as Eric turns red and half pushes her away.

"Mom," Eric whines," I didn't call you so that you can pester me like that," he adds," oh I'm going to give your father an earful after this, what was he thinking sending you into danger like that?!" she exclaims.

Eric really hopes so because if his father knows about this, he would probably bring multiple news company's press into the school.


End file.
